To Hell And Back Again
by gaara-no-suna
Summary: The fifth story of the Destiny Scouts Saga! Winter Break is over, bringing the beginning of school and a new enemy! What will ensue in this story? Read and find out! T for safety!
1. A New Enemy

**To my wonderful, amazing readers: Woot! We've made it to the fifth story! Break out the champagne/sweatdrop/ Well this story is the halfway point. After this is finished we have stories six, seven, eight, nine and then the epilogue. oo Wow, this has been the best writing experience of my life, to be sure. And writing all of these fanfics has done much good for my original stories. I'm making lots of progress. Well I won't keep you waiting any longer--Chapter One is here!**

**Disclaimer: I say it every time, and every time I cry. /sob/ I don't own.**

**

* * *

Chapter One**

It is silent. The Destinies sit quietly on the mismatched couches of their home, pondering over the words Koenma had left them with just hours ago. They are oddly silent, but don't really seem to care. Four pairs of eyes slowly wander up to the picture of Malia on the wall. They miss her already, and it hasn't even been a week! Just three days since she left with Touya to go sort things out with her family...

The boys are spread out along the room, leaning against walls and chairs. Heavy rain pelts down on the windows as if begging for entrance. Lightning flashes brightly, followed by the loudest claps of thunder. The Destinies notice none of it, still entranced in Koenma's words. Botan, given the task of escorting them home, is unsure whether or not to break the silence that is hanging over the room. She too, thinks back to what Koenma told them.

**Flashback**

_"I'm happy you are all here."_

_There were no jokes, no laughing--Koenma looked oddly serious; the Destinies shut their mouths and listened. He shuffled his papers on his desk for a moment as if doing so would help prepare them for what he had to tell them. He gave it up after a moment, regarding them with worried eyes. Then, with a deep sigh, he began._

_"I'm not sure how to tell you this but I've got a mission for you."_

_Kurama raised an eyebrow, "And is this bad?"_

_"I'm...not sure," Koenma diverted his eyes from the group. "In reality I'm sure this is probably good training for you all but this foe...he's unlike the others."_

_"Meaning?" Kurama coaxed._

_"Meaning you won't be able to fight him in your normal way. He's got powers that could rival an S Class demon, though he himself is just an upper B."_

_This news startled the original Rekai Tantei more so than the Destinies. It's not that they didn't understand the words--it's just that they've never really had the chance to fight an upper-class demon, so they've had no experience. But the boys seemed to be very shocked. Yusuke especially. Anger taking over him, he pounded Koenma's desk, ready to pound Koenma himself._

_"How the hell can that be true?" he shouted._

_Meagan tugged him away, "Koenma what do you mean?"_

_"I mean that if you touch him, you'll die."_

_A silence fell over the room as the entire group stared at Koenma with wide eyes. He didn't stare back. Instead, he clasped his hands together and continued._

_"This demon has been on the loose for thousands of years but currently he's been laying low. It didn't seem he was starting something, so we left him alone. But lately he's been on the move again, killing humans and demons alike. We finally became suspicious and sent someone down to check up on him. And apparently, if you barely touch him you just...die."_

_"But how...?"_

_"We're not sure, but we do know the death is different for each person. Depending on the state of your soul, that's how you die. For instance if your soul is very dark or conflicted you die a more bloody death than if your soul is clean and pure. I'm relunctant to give you this case but you're the best I've got so...good luck."_

_"Koenma you can't want the girls to fight!" Kuwabara demanded._

_"Hey!" the Destinies clenched their fists._

_Koenma stared at them, "It's their choice. Personally I don't think they could handle it unless you put them through very extensive training but if they want to help...who can stop them?"_

_It fell silent again, until Koenma dismissed them and ordered Botan to take them home. The ride home was silent and by the time they had reached the mansion, they were all drenched. None cared._

**End Flashback**

Yusuke sighs, growls, thinks, then whistles for Meagan to follow him. Shooting her friends a look and giving a small wave, Meagan hurries to catch up with her boyfriend before she can lose sight of him. He has gone out the back door towards the woods and Meagan follows with an idea of what he is doing. "Extensive training" would of course be very...extensive. Plus with the added fact that they can't really _touch_ their enemy, what better way of practicing than in the dark? Shutting the door behind her she runs off after Yusuke, ready for whatever torture her training might bring.

Kuwabara moves to drag Vanessa off too, but then stops. It wouldn't be wise to go out to train at the same time Yusuke was out. He might mistake them for an enemy and Spirit Gun their butts. He doesn't want that to happen. So instead he just goes up to his room, bidding everyone goodnight. Botan is the only one who replies; the others are still too lost in thought. A foe who can kill you by just touching you? How is that possible...? Kurama exhales, as if he's been holding a breath in for quite a while. The rain is unnerving, especially since rainy season ended last month. They shouldn't be getting this much rain. Could it be demonic?

Hiei seems to be thinking the same thing, but shakes his head no. It could be a warning of something, but it isn't demonic. More like a sick twist of fate, not that he believes in fate. Fate is just something baka ningens (1) blame their bad luck on. Pathetic. Dawe pads over to him, and Hiei picks him up, scratching him behind the ears. Kurama begins pacing the room back and forth, back and forth. Botan twists a strand of her blue hair, and the Destinies just sit there. This continues for several minutes until Hiei cannot take it anymore. The silence...he needs to break it somehow. Dawe, suspecting something, whimpers and moves to Vanessa. So he unsheathes his katana and--hoping his plan will work--slices the picture of all of them hanging on the wall into little bitty pieces.

"Hiei! What the--!" Olivia shouts at him.

"We need a new one anyways," he says, indifferent.

Nissi seethes. She put a lot of time into that picture, touching it up on her PhotoDeluxe, perfecting it. And now it is on the floor in a million pieces. Olivia apologizes to her in place of Hiei but she's not hearing it. Nissi stomps off, yelling for no one to bother her or there will be _dire _consequences. Thus, both Kurama and Olivia turn their glares to Hiei. He shrugs, resheathing his katana and walking out the back door. Olivia follows him. So now it is just Vanessa, Kurama, and Botan.

It is silent again until a loud growl is heard from Vanessa's stomach. Dawe jumps off her lap, barking. She raises her eyebrows in amusement, moving towards the kitchen for food. And on her way there, she asks Kurama what their chances are.

"Vanessa...why would you ask me something like that?" He covers his face with one hand. "I'm not going to answer."

"Why?" she demands. "Do you think we'll all die?"

Kurama removes his hand to glare at her, "Of course not. It's just...you guys have never fought such a strong enemy, and I'm not sure if you're ready for it. So I'm going to ask you to stay behind on this one."

"No."

Botan holds out her hands to catch the peach Vanessa has just thrown her, "Kurama you know how these girls are. They're going to come with you even if you like it or not."

"Exactly," Vanessa nods. "So tomorrow we start our training, right?"

Kurama looks from the expectant Vanessa to the expectant Botan and then down at the floor, "Of course. But there is a problem."

"Huh?"

Botan catches the peach juice rolling down her chin, staring uneasily at Kurama.

"My mother comes home tomorrow for a week. I'm afraid I won't be able to help you for a this week."

"Your...mother?" Botan queries. Kurama nods. "Where has she been for the past year?"

Kurama smiles; it lights up the room. "She's been on a business trip that will continue for the next year. She's closing the biggest deal of her life with this one, and her company is making sure she has all the time in the world to make it work. So since she couldn't come home for Christmas, she's coming home this week instead."

"That's wonderful!" Botan's voice is back to its usual cheeriness. "I'm sure the girls won't mind if you take the week off, right Vanessa?"

"Nope," she slurps up her ramen.

_Beware Kurama, _she thinks, _we might just come out to meet her._

* * *

Meagan wakes up sore, compliments of last nights training. Yusuke had done nothing but attack her in the dark and told her to defend herself. And she never did get to hit him. Thus she wakes up with blue and black skin and a bruised ego. Feeling very 'bleah' she just plops back in her bed and refuses to move. At least until Yusuke comes and apologizes to her. Which he doesn't. Kuwabara does. Pushing her door open, Kuwabara pokes his head in and clears his throat to catch her attention.

"Urameshi says he's sorry. Guy's too lazy to get his butt up and tell you himself so..."

He closes her door and heads outside for his morning jog. The rain has receded, leaving them with a bright and sunny day. Puffy cumulus clouds cover parts of the sky, perfect for trying to find shapes in them. Kuwabara looking up, sees one in the shape of his wonderful Vanessa, and another one of his kitty Eikichi. Stretching as to avoid cramps, he starts off at a slow pace, building up speed as he goes along. Round and round the mansion he jogs until the heat gets to him and he stops outside the greenhouse. Something ruffles inside of the building that is most definately not one of Kurama's demon plants, so he enters to check it out.

There, Olivia and Hiei are propped against one of the walls, still asleep. Knowing fully what will happen to him if Hiei wakes up and sees him there he exits quietly and heads back home. The delicious smell of breakfast reaches his nose and he eagerly follows it to the kitchen, where Nissi is making eggs. Kuwabara glances around at her ingrediants, blanking when he sees the tabasco sauce sitting half empty next to the stove.

"Uh...Nissi?"

"Yes."

"What did you use that tabasco sauce for?"

"Hm? The eggs, duh."

Kuwabara pulls a face, as if Nissi is degrading the wonderful name of eggs. Which, to him, she is. Tabasco sauce in _eggs_? Noo! The horror! He backs away slowly, going to the table where a more standard breakfast is laid out. Normal eggs. Before he can take as much as he'd like the Destinies beat him to it, scolding him for being so greedy. He pouts, taking a much smaller amount and retreating to his chair. The back door is thrown open as Olivia comes in screaming for breakfast. Nissi is nearly toppled over as Olivia grabs a fork and takes a bite of her eggs.

"Mmm..."

Kuwabara watches her with the weirdest expression on his face. "Do you know what you're eating?"

"Of course," Olivia replies, releasing her hold on Nissi. "I love these eggs. Thanks, Nissi."

"Yup."

"You mean you actually...like it?" Kuwabara whispers.

"It's got a wierd flavor, but I like it."

oO Kuwabara's mind reels as Hiei enters the room still looking very tired. Yusuke shoves him into a chair on his way to his own.

"Sit down and eat. What's wrong with you?"

"Mph...tired..." Hiei groans.

"Must be, otherwise you wouldn't have answered me," Yusuke comments. Then he grins. "So. What were you doing?"

Hiei glares at him, otherwise unresponding. Meagan, still too tired to really move, gives him a warning before digging into her fruit salad. (**a/n: Me-chan loves fruit**) Yusuke gives a thumbs up before digging into his own food. Vanessa clears her throat, fork stabbing what little is on her plate. The ramen from last night still sits in her system. In between bites of food, her friends look up at her.

"Kurama won't be with us all this week you guys."

Botan--finally finished with getting ready--comes down. "Yes. He will be spending time with his mother."

The group listens as Kurama explains the details of the situation, and he is very happy when they take it with no fuss. They merely tell him to have fun, and don't worry about a thing. They'll be there ready to exterminate any demons trying to ruin their happy week. Kurama sighs, adding sugar to his rice. There could be a bit of a problem with all of them tailing him all week but besides that...it will be a wonderful week.

**I wanted to do a semi-serious first chapter, instead of something goofy and 'whee!' since I did that for two whole stories. I am seriously wanting to do a blood-and-gore sequence. Death... /sweatdrop/ Sorry about that. Wow, this ended up being really long. Yay! Next chapter to be up soon!**


	2. The Best Week Ever

**Hello readers, how have you been? Well, here is chapter two of 'To Hell And Back Again!' /clap/ Props to Nissi--since I forgot in the last chapter--for giving me the suggestion of making it so that if our enemy _touches _us we will die. I at first had it to be _looks at _us. So yay for Nissi/confetti falls/ Aw, I love my puppy. **

**Disclaimer: (c) Yoshihiro Togashi /gaah, i can't make the copyright sign/**

**

* * *

Chapter Two**

Kurama speeds down the speedway, running late to pick up his mother. But he isn't driving--Shizuru is. Yes, Kurama is forced to pick up his mother in Shizuru's car--though it is quite a cool car--while the Destinies and Co. make some _changes _on his own car. He shudders to think of the surprise they are planning for him, but he knows Hiei won't let them do anything _too _horrible. ...Or would he? Either way, all that matters now was he and his mother having a good week together, since he probably won't see her for the rest of the year. And it's only February!

Monday... The girls should be in school, as should Yusuke and Kuwabara. Tomorrow he'll have Keiko escort all of them to school whether they like it or not. If they continue like this they'll never pass 9th grade. Not that they really need to--they're all smart enough as is. But a little more knowledge never hurt anyone. He clears his mind of all things as Shizuru pulls right in front of the pick-up area, spotting his mother. Kurama laughs inwardly to himself as she sees the car that has come to retrieve her.

"Hello, Mother," Kurama throws open the door, stepping out.

"Shuichi! How have you been?"

"Just...fine...mother," Kurama gasps as he tries to lift her suitcase. Even with all his youkai strength, it's a bit heavy. What does she have in there, bowling balls? Nevertheless, he somehow manages to haul it up to the trunk of Shizuru's car, swearing that the front of the car went up a few inches as he set it down. He climbed back into the car with his mother, asking Shizuru to take the two home.

"Sure thing, kid," Shizuru revves up the car. "Here, you two can talk in privacy--I'll roll up the window."

Kurama watches amazed as a dark window rolls up, seperating he and his mother from Shizuru. He hears her voice call out, "My baby bro did it for me."

"Well mother," he smiles. "We have a lot of catching up to do."

**With the Destinies**

"I can't believe Kurama just left his window open!" Kuwabara exclaims as Hiei opens the front door for them to enter. "He's just asking to be robbed!"

"Sh! Kuwabara!" Olivia tugs his shirt. "You're going to get us caught!"

The Destinies push her inside, slamming the door quickly. Luckily, the neighbors aren't paying much attention today. They're too busy trying to keep warm in this desolate coldness. And it is very cold... Thus the Destinies, Yusuke, and Kuwabara entered the house after Hiei, ready to begin their devious plot. Actually...it's not that devious, and it's not a plot. It's an _idea_. One, most surprisingly, thought of by Yusuke. Well...it isn't this the most amazing thing, Yusuke thinking of it. It is just...considering _his _home life, he'd probably never have done it for his mother.

But just what is it that is causing the group to smile and laugh, still quietly trying not to get caught? Well, they are going to decorate Kurama's house. Fortunately--as stated before--the neighbors are unaware of their activities. Unfortunately, Kurama's house is a mess. Good God, the Destinies have never noticed just how much time he's been spending over at their house, taking care of _their _things, and leaving his own home to just gather dust. Nissi's eyes gleam with all the possiblitiles of what she can do with this house.

Yusuke, with a big grin on his face, sends out teams. "Olivia and Meagan, I want this place sparkling. I know you two can do it. This entire house must be shining by the time Kurama arrives home with his mother which is in exactly...four hours."

The two salute Yusuke and march off with buckets full of warm, soapy water in hand.

"Nissi, you and Vanessa cook the meal since I know you won't burn the house down."

The two giggle and move off. Thanks to a little probing from Olivia, the two know that Kurama had planned to make this meal himself but had--regretfully--run out of time. What a surprise it would be for him to enter his house and smell the smells wafting out to him! Of course, he might have to change some of his plans around but he's a smart fox. He can do it.

"And what will we do, Yusuke?" Kuwabara asks, curious.

"We, my friend, are going to decorate. Yes, you too Hiei."

And so they began, with only four hours, to start the "best week ever" of on the right foot...

oOo

"We're home mother. I'm sorry I couldn't...do...anything..."

Kurama trails off as he enters his house. He has been dreading having to tell his mother why the house is in complete shambles but does not have to do so now, thanks to this shocking revelation. The house is shining brightly--much different from the drab place it had been when he left. He gasps when he sees the item propped against his mothers place on the table. It's a picture of his mother, hand drawn and colored, in beautiful detail. His mother catches sight of it and absolutely gasps with surprise.

"Oh Kurama this is wonderful! When did you find the time to clean the house _and _paint this. And is this your signature? D.S. Hm...what does it stand for?"

Kurama, lost in the happiness that his friends would do this for him, pulls himself out of his stupor. "Err...Devoted Son. Welcome home mother."

"Thank you dear. And unless my senses are decieving me, I smell my favorite meal in the kitchen."

Kurama smells it too; the delicious smell that is chicken and a thick broth, fresh bread, and chocolate mousse for desert. He most definately owes the girls and the others for this. And some day he will repay them for their kindness. But that day is not today, as it shall be devoted to his mother. He gestures for her to take a seat, preparing to begin the best week ever.

**

* * *

Whew, I'm cutting it short but I'm updating two chapters because I made you guys wait. The next chapter is after the week is done. Use your imaginations: think of all the things your parents and you do together that you enjoy and then combine it with other readers thoughts and you have the perfect week! See you next chapter!**

(1) Poof- A male homosexual; often a offensive term.


	3. Blackmail

**Guten tag and hallo! ...Okay that was dumb, saying the same thing twice. But whatever. I guess...I guess I don't know what chapter this is at the moment but I'll figure it out. So, sigh...what have you been up to readers? Mwahahaha, school has started and the usual fences that kept us in in middle school are GONE! Gone I tell you, gone! **

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. **

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

"Kurama!"

Nissi jumps onto her boyfriend's bed, oblivious to the fact that it is 3 o'clock in the morning. Kurama's hair is tousled and covers his face, making him look cute and innocent. Nissi gives a "KYA!" of happiness and hugs the daylights (or is it nightlights) out of him. His face turns redder than his hair until Nissi lets go to let him breath. He takes in the sweet substance that is his life force. She grins sheepishly at him, "Guess I overdid that, huh?"

"Nissi, it's three in the morning. What are you doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Her face then becomes one of those which has been plagued by bad thoughts for a while. A heavy sigh escapes her lips as she snuggles up to Kurama, rubbing her forehead against his chest. He raises her head to look at her and finds that her eyes are heavy with depression. And he loses all wantings except for one want: to make her happy no matter what. And he knows just the thing to help, too. He gently shoves her off of him and pads over to his closet.

"You seem like the person to enjoy embarrasing photos."

Smiling, Nissi is clambers onto Kurama's lap as he presses the photo album into her eager hands. It is so thick and full that some of the pages are beginning to fall out and Nissi has evidence that more than one roll of tape has been used on one page just to keep it in place. She flips page by page by page. There are photos of each and every mission the team had gone on, along with some of the rare vacations they took on Koenma's permission. And then there were these very odd photos of assorted demons that all had a date next to their pictures. Kurama then tells her that those are the pictures of the enemies they had faced, and the dates were there death dates. Nissi pales.

She flips past the pages with Hiei and Kurama in passionate positions, prefering to _not _know about that part of their past. And even as a bonus, there are pictures of Yusuke's, Kuwabara's, and Kurama's childhood. Christmases, birthdays, and other random days. Sad to say but there are no pictures of Hiei as a child. Except one. Nissi stares at the picture with growing interest. It is a simple photo with fading color. It is of Hiei, Kurama, and some annonomyous childhood friend. He is wearing--much to Nissi's surprise--a yellow bib with a pretty red flower on it holding a lolipop with a swirly pattern on it with the happiest expression on his cute, chibi face. He almost looks like Christmas came early.

Nissi's heart melts as she stares at the picture. Who knew that Hiei could, even for one moment, look this cute and innocent. And in the middle of her moment of admiration, an idea sparks. It sparks in her eyes and travels down to her mouth which curves up in a sly grin. She turns to Kurama with innocent, spark free eyes. He glances at the "smile" on her face and smiles himself. He has succeeded in cheering her up.

"Kurama, may I have this picture? You look really cute in it!"

"Um...sure, only if you _promise _not to ruin it."

"Oh, I won't."

She bids Kurama goodnight again, telling him that she will have no trouble sleeping after this. And as Kurama lulls himself back into his peaceful dreamworld he, nor anyone else in the house, hears the steady clicking of a machine down in the living room, nor the tiniest evil cackle that echoes through the mansion walls. Someone is scheming.

oOo

It is morning and Hiei is up early, just arriving home from morning training. He couldn't wake Olivia from her deep slumber so had decided to give her the morning off and train by himself. It is nice to train by yourself once in a while anyways. As he gulps down a glass of milk and places his cup in the sink full of luke-warm water, he hears the footsteps of one of the onnas coming: it is Nissi. She stares deep into his ruby red eyes for a long, long while until he becomes a bit nervous.

"The last time you stared at me like this, onna, it was not good."

"Oh, it's good."

"Hn. I bet it's not."

Laughing quietly, Nissi dangles in front of his face the picture. She only flashes it for a millisecond or so but Hiei's sharp eyes catch it instantly. He gives a gasp of surprise and turns pale. Hiei jumps at her, katana in hand. She pulls the picture out of his reach, making small 'tut, tut' noises at his impatience. Then she musses his hair before continuing on, happiness oozing from every word that slips out of her mouth.

"Nuh-uh, I've got copies. And unless you want these plastered all over the mansion walls--and maybe the cieling too--you'll do every little thing I say."

Hiei fumes, fire raging in his eyes. "Give them to me, onna. I'm not going to be your slave!"

"Would you rather lose your dignity over a few simple chores that will eventually be forgotten by everyone or be called "bib boy" for the rest of your life?"

For a moment all Hiei can do is breathe deeply as if to ensure that he will live past the next two minutes. Then, all he can do is hang his head in shame and defeat. His voice is barely audible as he mumbles "I'll do it" under his breath. Nissi praises him, telling him what a _good _and understanding boy he is. She pats his head and with each pat his frown goes deeper than it was the pat before, much like what happened in the first book when the Destinies had complete control over him as the result of their first truth or dare.

"And..." Nissi pulls out a sheet of paper from her pocket and hands it to him. "These are what I need you to do today."

Hiei pulls a face.

"Oh don't worry, Hiei! It's nothing big. I just need you to empty ice, make kool-aid, and keep my room clean. If I find _one _speck of anything on my floor, these babies get posted."

Hiei brushes past Nissi and goes to his room, proceeding to shred and slice all of his pillows to bits. Feathers fly all over the room. And as Hiei puts his face down into his bed and screams, Olivia and Kurama walk in looking concerned. Kurama takes one look at his poor friend and tells Olivia to comfort him for a moment. Then he steps outside the door, closes it shut, and leans against the wall. Inside, Olivia kneels next to her distraught fire demon.

"Hiei, what's wrong?"

Her only response is Hiei's arms being flailed wildly about in the air, his voice muffled by the bedsheets. _Whatever it is, _Olivia thinks as she massages his shoulders, _it must be really bad. _Hiei says nothing, happy that his girlfriend is slowly massaging all the tension out of his shoulders; it helps him to think. And he really does need to think out of a way out of this one. Olivia also says nothing as she finishes up her massage, kisses Hiei softly on the lips, and exits. She motions for Kurama to enter and talk to Hiei. And while he does so, Olivia goes and talks to Nissi.

"Nissi, did you do something?"

"Huh?"

"Hiei is...distraught. And I want to know if you did something."

"Hiei's distraught? About what?" Nissi sits up suddenly, knocking over her bowl of cereal. "Can I see him?"

"No. Kurama's talking to him. I guess it's just some personal problem. Well, thanks anyways, Nis."

"No problem."

Olivia walks away, convinced that Nissi is not the source of the problem. Nissi laughs maniacally behind her hands, surprised at how good a job he did at hiding her true intentions. She pulls from her pocket one of the copies of the photos and stares at it lovingly. It really is a wonderful picture, but Nissi can understand why it could damage Hiei's wonderful reputation of being a semi cold-hearted demon. Even though he hates to admit it, his heart is slowly warming up to concepts such as love, friendships, and endless pranks.

Meanwhile, back in Hiei's room...

"And if you need to tell me anything you know I'm there to listen."

Kurama strokes Hiei's cheek gently before getting up and exiting. The stroking of the cheek was not only a gesture of affection, but a test to see how numb Hiei really is at the moment. And as he did not respond in any way, Kurama knows that whatever is going on is probably the work of a genius. After seeking out his girlfriend, being reassured that she is not behind any of the mischeif, and concluding that it is probably a personal problem, Kurama goes to take a bath. Soon after the bath water begins to run, the vaccuum is heard going.

Meagan and Malia awake, leaving Vanessa as the only person in deep slumber. They enter the room that is currently being vaccuumed, which happens to be Nissi's. They gasp in surprise as they find Hiei on his hands and knees vaccuuming Nissi's already clean floor. It looks as if it is his second or third time running the vaccuum through it. He glares at them and warns them not to enter with their dirty feet; they stay right outside.

"Um...Hiei?"

"GO AWAY!"

Shrieking the two scramble to safety, making many funny noises along the way. They run headfirst into Olivia, who topples over and bangs her head into the wall. As she shouts in pain, Meagan and Malia run off as to not get in trouble.

"Who hit me?"

Olivia gets up and chases the two into Vanessa's room, where they take refuge under her bed. Vanessa awakes with a start, screaming her head off for the other Destinies to get "OUT OF MY ROOM!" Now with another threat added to their current ones Malia, Meagan, and Olivia run quickly out of Vanessa's room. Vanessa shouts at Olivia, Malia, and Meagan for waking her up; Olivia yells at Meagan and Malia for hurting her head; Meagan yells at Malia for whacking into Olivia; and Malia yells just for the sake of yelling. Nissi listens to them from her room, blasting her music so that she doesn't have to truly understand. Hiei has finished with her room, and is now working on her other chores.

Yusuke comes up to him as he is staring dumbly at the kool-aid packet instructions. "Uh...isn't making kool-aid _Nissi's _job?"

"Y-yes."

Yusuke is surprised to hear how high Hiei's voice is. "Um, then why are you making it?"

"C-can't I be nice once in a while?" Hiei demands, shaking the packet at him.

Yusuke forces back a laugh, "Yes. Rip that open, pour it in, take the biggest measuring cup and add one of those full of sugar, then stir."

"Thank you," Hiei murmurs to Yusuke's retreating back.

"Your welcome."

"HIEI!"

Olivia runs behind him and ducks down. Then Hiei watches, amazed, as Malia and Meagan run screaming down the halls followed closely by an also screaming Vanessa still dressed in pajamas. He hears Nissi's cackling laughter over the screaming and instantly begins to stir the kool-aid up. Olivia gets up and watches him closely, taking the spoon away from him after a moment.

"Um, Hiei?"

"Hn?"

"You're doing Nissi's chores. Why are you being so nice to her?"

"Because..." Hiei takes back the spoon and continues stirring.

"Because why?"

"I can."

Olivia ducks back down as the three come running through again, still screaming. Hiei sighs. It's going to be a long, long, long day.

**Later That Night**

Nissi turns over under her covers, reflecting upon the glorious day that has just recently come to pass. All in one day she had Hiei vaccuum the house six times, remake twelve things of kool-aid, empty the ice too many times to count, comb and play with her hair, walk three imaginary white cats, put Kurama's hair into a french braid style, rearrange her room and then vaccuum it _again_. Then she made him do menial tasks that had absolutely nothing to do with anything, but she thought it would be nice to push his buttons.

She glances at her clock quickly. Midnight. The moon is full, shining in her window. She closes her eyes and relaxes for a moment. And when she reopens them, she is at swordpoint. There, tall and terrible, stands Hiei with his sword out and only one millimeter away from Nissi's neck. His red eyes shine with an undying fire and he is breathing _very _hard. Almost beginning to hypervenilate.

"Give. Me. The. Pictures."

"Okay! I'll give them to you!" Nissi pulls back from the sword. "Just don't kill me!"

She tosses a file at his feet, containing more than 1000 photos. He shreds them instantly, scattering the papers all over Nissi's room. "And I'm _not _cleaning those up!" he hisses, stomping out and going back to his room. Nissi whimpers a while before she senses Hiei's evil aura going slowly, slowly down. He's asleep. And that's when her whimpers turn into giggles as she pulls from under her pillow one more picture. She strokes its glossy cover gently.

"I've got work to do," she whispers.

**Ohyao gozaimasu! (Good Morning)**

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"...Huh?"

Olivia awakes happily from a very bad dream that has been plaguing her mind for the past night. Her stomach growls loudly so she slips out of bed and patters into the hallway, instantly noticing some sort of new decoration technique. Pictures are taped all over the walls and cieling and even the floor. And as Olivia takes a closer look at these pictures, a soft "awww" escapes her lips, only to be completely drowned out by Nissi screaming bloody murder.

She flattens herself against the wall as Nissi runs through, only to be followed by Hiei. She hooks her arm around his, dragging him down and giving Nissi a greater chance for escape. He picks himself and Olivia off of the floor, glaring daggers at her. She only giggles and holds a picture up to his face. It is suddenly shredded and is floating down to the ground in millions of tiny pieces. Olivia stares in awe.

"Mou...Hiei!"

"Shred them," he tells her. "Shred them ALL."

"Oh, Hiei, you're so overdramatic."

"Onna!"

"You shouldn't be so embarassed," Olivia scolds as she slips a picture in her back pocket. "Just let them have their fun. I take it this was Nissi's idea?"

Hiei hangs his head, honestly hurt and ashamed that he let himself be manipulated. Olivia pats him on the back and pushes him into his room. "Don't worry. It'll pass."

"BIB BOY!" Vanessa calls from the other room.

Hiei buries his head in his hands. Olivia's only reply is a sigh of sympathy before she goes off into the living room to scold Vanessa. She finds her collecting as many of the pictures that she can see. Kuwabara cannot stop laughing and is currently rolling around on the floor, crushing and ripping some of the pictures. _Good. You keep doing that, _Olivia smirks.

"Hey Vanessa can I have all the pictures when you're done collecting them?"

"Why?" Vanessa clutches the pictures close.

"I'm going to decorate a few walls with them."

o.0 "Sure! I'll get them all."

Five minutes later a fire is going in Olivia's room, and all of the papers besides one are burning slowly. Vanessa moans in agony as she realizes she was tricked. She hits Olivia on the head several times before going off to pick on Kuwabara and Yusuke instead. Yusuke, sensing danger, grabs Meagan and drags her to his room to talk. She was trying to piece a picture back together, failing miserably. The pieces are too small. Slowly the whole crowd disperses, and Hiei pulls Olivia into a back-breaking hug, whispering unlimited thanks into her ear. Finally she manages to pull away and search for Nissi. In her back pocket one of the two pictures left crinkles. She slows her pace.

"Nissi."

"AH!"

Nissi tries hard to stuff her picture under her pillow without Olivia noticing but fails. Olivia shakes her head, pulling out her own picture. "I take it you have the original. You promise not to blackmail him with it anymore?"

"Yup. Fun's over now," Nissi grins.

"Good. I've got one too, just in case you lose yours."

"Oh, I won't. But it's nice to know you won't lose yours either."

The two grin at each other before slipping the pictures out of harms way and going off to start their day.

**

* * *

Ah, that was fun to write. Even though it's in the wrong file at the moment. I don't have a name for the fourth story at the moment. Of course by the time you guys read this I will, so forget this little note. So anyways...9th grade is hard. T.T Kyu...The updates, like I said, might be slower. I hope not but if the homework piles up. Grr...**


	4. Bonus Chapter!

**Hello everyone. Well, since the next chapter is not finished and I have this...weird need to update, I am giving you guys a random chapter that has absolutely _nothing _to do with the story, but I want to write one anyways! It's one of our shorter missions...I just realized I never really write about the smaller ones so...here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own**

**

* * *

Mission # 653: Crayon Plan**

It is Saturday. An abnormally beautiful Saturday, with a shining sun, white puffy clouds, and temperatures so high you can wear shorts and a tanktop and still be burning. All in the middle of January. Now if there is not something fishy about that, then some people are just plain mental. But then again, _some _people don't have to worry about fighting demons and maintaining good grades all the time. So while those _some _people are spending their Saturday at the pool, the beach, or just hanging out with friends chatting, the Destinies are having demon guts spilled all over them.

Their mission had been to infiltrate a demon castle hidden in the darkest parts of the human world--New York City. The castle is invisible, looking like an abandoned tower to the normal humans. But to Yusuke and Co...yes, it looks like a castle. Their plan had been to stealthily sneak in and pick off the weaker demons one by one until they could get to the main boss. But, lo behold, a flaw appeared in the otherwise brilliant plan drawn out for them by Yusuke and Kuwabara. They should have known the plan was doomed to fail when the two explained it with crayons...

But, as stated, there was a flaw. So busy with demons, the group had completely forgotten about the human aspects of the castle. Mainly the security cameras. So while their plan had been perfect in the sense that no demons had spotted them, but they had given themselves away so blatantly...well, the group is not sure if they will ever be able to show their faces in Spirit World again. They are now hanging by their wrists from the cieling, watching the demon they are supposed to be killing right now slaughter all of his lower demons for letting the eight get so far.

Thus, the blood flies all over them. The groups skin is completely covered with purple blood now after the seventh dead demon. Olivia chokes as the demons blood enters her mouth, filling it with such a vile, disgusting flavor that she cant help but shudder. The demon they were sent to kill, Naluk, ceases the killing and dismisses everyone else from the room. They go very quickly, happy that they will not be the next to die. Naluk rises from his "throne" and goes over to Olivia, touching her chin. She bites at him.

"There, there--you girls will become more docile as soon as I'm finished with you."

The Destinies only responses are to send a stream of swear words at the demon. He is very much like Hiei in the fact that he has a human side to him that he can convert to at any time. He is like that now. With brilliant brown eyes, messy black hair that cannot be tamed, and a nice smile, the Destinies are not surprised that opposite to them there are so many other skeletons. Both girls _and _boys.

"My aren't we the fiesty ones. Perhaps if I..." Naluk takes a long claw and drags it down Yusuke's arm, watching the blood spill out. The Destinies are instantly quiet.

"Hey, hey, what was that for ya bastard!" Yusuke struggles.

"Because for a human you have exquisite skin."

oO Everyone shivers as the demon turns his eyes on Hiei and Kurama. The way he's staring at them...it suggests a lot.

"Ah the demon traitors. I should say you and feed you to the dogs. But I think it will hurt you more if I play with you..."

'Oh good god.' Olivia looks at Hiei and tries to send this thought to him, shocked when she feels something like a bolt of electricity flash through her body. She is barely able to hears Naluk as he 'tut tuts' her and explain special qualities of their chains. Basically, no powers can be activated or used.

"Now," he snaps his fingers and the chains--though still attached to their wrists--drop from the cieling. The eight land with an "oomph." One of the larger guard demons strides up to Hiei and KUrama, yanking them up and removing them from sight. Two more then enter: one takes the Destinies and unceremoniously drags them by their chains out the door, ignoring their screams of protest. The other takes Yusuke and Kuwabara. And thus the eight are seperated.

oOo

Naluk lead the Destinies up to his personal bedchamber where they are now feasting messily on chicken, ribs, and steak: demon-style. This of course means still covered in blood. It's no ramen but at this point the four will take whatever they can get. Once finished, they face Naluk with suspicious faces.

"Something was in the food."

It isn't a question, or a statment. It is a command for him to spill whatever it is he has to say. He smiles widely at the girls. They watch him warily as he laces his fingers together and moves closer to them.

"Just what I'd expected from the Rekai girls. Of course there was something in the food. A pill that allows me to control you."

As Naluk picks up a glass of wine and drains it, he misses the furtive glances the Destinies give each other.

"You know we've beaten worse than you."

"I'm well aware," Naluk calmly replies. "But you had the others watching your back, no? I figure that all four of you have some emotional connection to one of those bosy. Except the oaf perhaps. Who could ever--"

"Love him? For once, I agree Naluk." Vanessa declares boldly.

"Really? Well for that, you and the other blond shall be spared from going first. I'll take the demons instead."

"What both of us?" Nissi asks. "That is _wrong_."

"Not really," Naluk replies nonchalantly. "I will break all four of you until you've forgotten about the others. Then I'll break them. In more ways than one..."

Nissi and Olivia shiver as he leads them into the inner part of his bedroom. Meagan and Vanessa are confused for a moment, pondering as to why he would just leave them sitting in the open with every chance to escape. They then remember the cursed chains wrapped around their wrists, and the fact that seven or more demons are situated outside the door. 'Crap...' The two plunk down on the floor and attempt to get rid of the chains. Sadly, they are very strong despite what they look like.

"Disturbing...how the heck are we supposed to get out of this one?"

"I'd say we should clap our hands twice and say 'Avitas' but that would be dumb."

"Better than what we've been doing," Meagan advises.

"Alright then..." Clap! Clap! "AVITAS!"

The two scream in pain as the chains immediately unlock and fall onto the two girls legs. They stare at each other, wide eyed and panicking. "It actually worked..."

"So let's go have some fun."

oOo

"Gah! This place is full of spiders!" Vanessa shudders, clutching at Meagan's shoulders.

"Sh! You're going to get us caught!"

_Shh..._ The two freeze as a gust of wind flies through the narrow tunnel in which they are crawling. They had entered the tunnel through a trapdoor in the cieling, and are now making their way to the dungeon to rescue Yusuke and Kuwabara. But when they reach the two, a thought enters their mind.

"Hmm...you two are kind of the reason we're stuck here."

"W-wha?" Kuwabara stutters. "How was it our fault?"

"YOU AND YOUR CRAYON PLAN!" the two shout.

A door cracks open and a face peers in upon the two members of the Rekai Tantei, but they see nothing. That is because Vanessa and Meagan have teleported onto the cieling. How they are able to do this...I don't know but they do, thus avoiding the demonic guards. And when the door closes, the two drop down, landing on the ground with grace. With waves and smiles, the two move on leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara trapped in their cell. And there they shall remain for quite some time.

Meanwhile, Kurama and Hiei are being made fun of by the other demon guards who know fully well that if the iron bars seperating them from the demon traitors were suddenly to disappear, their butts would be as good as dead. Especially with all the evil looks Hiei is giving them right now... But as the bars are not going to deteriate any time soon, the four guards poke and prod at the demons, warning that their girls are soon going to forget them. Kurama places one hand on Hiei's shoulder, calming the shaking demon. _How I'd love to kill them..._ Kurama closes his eyes and sighs.

It is only when the four sense a strange rumbling coming at them do they stop instigating. Suddenly they are surrounded by not one but twenty Meagans all forming a ball of twisting air in their palms. With a "whee" they let the balls go, and the twenty or so balls encase the four guards in their prison, tearing apart their tough flesh in a matter of seconds. All that is left when the air abates is a pile of tattered, bloody clothing. Meagan punches the air, happy to have been of service.

"Clap your hands twice and say 'avitas' and the chains should fall off," Meagan holds up her own hands to demonstrate.

Once the evil chains have been ditched, the three run off to kill anymore demons they can before moving on to the 'boss' as it were. "By the way--where's Vanessa?" Kurama asks.

_Bzzz..._ Vanessa flies above the heads of the guards, loving the feeling of weightlessness she is feeling at the moment. Ah, it's good to be a fly. And now, it's time to save her poor friends. The thought of what Naluk is doing to them at the moment only encourages her to fly faster and find a way into the heavily guarded room before something more terrible and irreversible happens. Kurama and Hiei will go on a killing spree if that happens. A crack in the wall looks particularly inviting, so she heads for it.

_ZZZT! _Mentally coughing at the shock she has just recieved, Vanessa slowly flies away. _Maybe not then... _Another, much tinier, crack appears. Wary, Vanessa has to slip into the form of a smaller insect to fit through this one but she is not shocked so success! She has entered the stronghold of the demon Naluk. Vaguely she wonders why they were sent to kill him in the first place. Something about trafficking demon girls or something... Huh. She'll just have to ask Kurama when they are finished.

Something huge shoots at her head and she has to morph into a dust particle to avoid it. Thus avoided, it is back to fly position for her. Angrily she looks down upon the demon and her friends, wondering who sent that item flying at her. They will have to be punished. Apparently it was Olivia, as Nissi is just now letting an object fly out of her hand and Olivia is stooping down to get another one. Naluk is simply dodging them with ease, a smirk playing at his lips.

"Now you will obey me. I've let you have your fun. Come here, my pets."

Suddenly the girl's eyes glaze over as they sluggishly move over towards Naluk. Vanessa flies down to Nissi's ear, whispering instructions. She's lucky--Nissi nearly smashes her with a fist. But then...she realizes that it is Vanessa.

Clap, clap. "Avitas!"

"H-huh? Nissi what the heck did you do?"

"Copy me!"

Clap, clap. "Avitas!"

Naluk's eyes widen as both of the girls chains fell off their wrists. It is then that Vanessa chooses to morph into herself and stab her claws into Naluk's back. The door bursts open as Naluk hits the ground, and Kurama, Hiei, and Meagan enter covered in splotches of blood. Naluk rotates his head to stare at the Destinies, mouth forming into a surprised 'o' before gasping out,

"But...the control pill..."

"Hah!" the Destinies laugh. "We've eaten the most disgusting food ever! The worst human food in existence. You think some demon-styled food with a pill is enough to control us?"

And those are the last words Naluk hears before he drops his head lightly onto the floor, dead. And what do the Destinies do now? They go party.

New York City at night is certainly a sight to behold. And since the mission was finished earlier than expected, the Destinies, Hiei, and Kurama have a while to relax before the portal to Spirit World comes to take them back. So they go out and enjoy the Big Apple for the night. With the money that Koenma gave them before this mission they rent out a big, fancy room in a big, fancy hotel and just relax. Then they go out to eat, ordering a big fancy meal and eating until content. And where are Kuwabara and Yusuke during this? Well...still stuck at the castle. Which, as the Destinies now notice, is located on the ruins of the Twin Towers.

Upon recieving this information the Destinies take a moment to honor those lost before heading back to their hotel. As usual, Vanessa takes the floor and Olivia takes the windowsill leaving Kurama and Hiei with one bed and Meagan and Nissi with another. But in the end Hiei moves next to Olivia and Nissi moves with Kurama, leaving Meagan with one bed all to herself. And like that they fall asleep.

In the morning, an hour before they are due to leave back home, they go and collect Yusuke and Kuwabara. The two are quite alright, but rather hungry and cross at the others for leaving them locked in a cell when they really did nothing wrong.

"Oh," Vanessa assures them, "you wouldn't have really enjoyed N.Y.C. Really _dull_."

"Yeah," the others chime in. "Very dull."

Hiei slices the gate open, allowing the two freedom. And while Meagan instructs them how to rid themselves of the pesky chains, Kurama prepares the others for the portal. Because the Destinies have made some...mistakes...when it comes to the portal back to Spirit World. One time they dislocated their shoulders because of it, and _another _time they'd lost their eyes. All of them. But this time, as the portal opens up for them and Yusuke and Kuwabara jump in, it seems that they will be making no mistakes.

Another mission completed.

**

* * *

Whoo, the fourth chapter is kinda long and I have to make sure that I play it out right so it might take a while to update. So until then you get _bonus _chapters. Yay bonus chapters! And since I haven't really gone into depth about our other missions...here you go. Heh. X3 review please!**


	5. We'll Get You

**Ohyao, minna-san/bows/ I am in a very good mood. I got to ride...a roller coster/confetti falls/ The one at Fujikyu! It was sooo cool I rode it eight times and I couldn't breathe at first and I was dying but it was addictive. Much like anime...and ramen...and bishies...errgh, anyways. So since I'm in such a good mood I've decided to start the fourth chapter for you guys! Yay! Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies: I own neither Yu Yu Hakusho. For that matter I also own not Vanessa Carlton _or _DMX, wonderful as they both may be. **

**Chapter Four**

"Stupid woman what the hell are you doing!"

"I'm _sorry _Hiei but all the other windows and doors were locked!"

"Ring the doorbell? Did you ever think of that?"

"I _did_ and no one _answered_!"

"Whatever just _get out_!"

"EEK!"

Kuwabara pauses in front of the bathroom door with Dawe at his feet, listening to the conversation inside. _When did Botan get here..._ Wisely deciding to move out of the way upon the sound of an unsheathing katana, the door barely misses Kuwabara's nose as Botan comes flying out of the bathroom, doing somersaults on her beloved and trusted oar. As Kuwabara helps Botan up, Hiei reaches out but a hand to grasp the door handle and slam the door closed, effectively waking everyone up. It is Monday and Hiei has become the weeks alarm clock.

The Destinies drag themselves out from their individual rooms, mumbling a sleepy hello to Botan. As the four tread into the bathroom--pushing a very frustrated Hiei out on the way in--Kuwabara asks Botan what all the earlier noise had been about. Turns out, no one was answering the doorbell and no other windows were open save the bathroom one. And when Botan had entered, the first thing she saw was Hiei clad in nothing but a towel around his waist brushing his pointy teeth and still looking very sleepy. Sniggering behind his hand, Kuwabara moves off to breakfast with the wonderful image planted in his mind. Hiei growls at him.

"And since no one else is going to listen to me..." Botan concludes as she tries to tell Yusuke the news, only to have him brush her off. "I go to the one sane person of this group. Kurama!"

"Right behind you, Botan."

oO "Eep!" Botan spins. "Oh Kurama--you scared me."

Kurama gives a low chuckle. "Yes, I'd presumed that much. Mind explaining why you're here so early in the morning?"

"...So tired..." Botan sinks to her knees. "But...you have a little mission. Just information gathering, but Koenma wants the girls to go with you. He says...it'll be good practice."

She wearily holds up a video tape--Koenma's usual way of sending mission info. Besides sending Botan, that is. And as she slides into an easy sleep, Kurama is left with the chore of dragging her to the couch and calling everyone else out to watch the video tape. At the prospect of a new mission the Destinies come running, earlier sleepiness forgotten. Even Hiei seems interested. And after a little territory brawl between Yusuke and Kuwabara for a spot on the couch, Kurama starts the video.

"Hello all," Koenma starts, hands folded and placed on the table. "I know most of you have school soon so we'll make this quick. Your mission: to gather information on this demon through various sources in the demon world. I've compiled a list of places he's known to hang around--however discreetly. Boys, I want you to take the girls on this one. Let them get the lay of the land. I know this might make them late for school but they _need _to see Makai for a longer period of time than what they have already. I'm counting on you."

The screen goes black. Yusuke, annoyed, looks over to the Destinies who are brimming with happiness. If Koenma orders it, surely the others can't deny them the right to go with them. Mentally sighing to himself, Yusuke jumps up from the couch.

"Well, let's go guys."

"Yeah!" the Destinies cry, grabbing their coats.

"Um...where do you think you girls are going?" Kuwabara asks, gently holding them back.

"With you to Makai, duh!"

Yusuke smirks, "No, no, no--when I said 'you guys' I literally meant 'you guys.' You four aren't coming."

"W-what? But Koenma said--"

"Koenma's not here," Hiei states.

Kurama sighs at the dejected, angry faces of the four girls they have come to love. "Please just go to school today. No arguments."

So without a word, the four Destinies take up their things and stomp out of the door, all the terrible things of what they are going to do running through their heads.

oOo

Makai looks a lot darker than the last time Hiei has visited, that's for sure. The fire demon cannot help but notice how the entire place seems to have gotten worse. But, home is home no matter what it looks like. He takes in all the sights: the crumbling walls, the dirty ground. He takes in all the smells: rotting corpses and freshly spilled blood. And he takes in all the sounds. Namely the screams. Yup, it's good to be back in Makai. Because while he enjoys being with the baka onna's, it's just nice to get away for a while.

Besides, he can still feel their evil death glares pointed at him. Hiei shivers. Those death glares always mean somethings coming. And he still hasn't gotten over the nickname "bib boy" but no one calls him that except Vanessa, Nissi, and--on occassion--Olivia. But even when they do call him that wretched name, they are only kidding. Kurama nudges him in the gut, pulling him out of his thoughts. It's the latest gang of demons, thinking they're tough enought to beat Yusuke.

"Let me handle them," Hiei steps forward. "I've been bored."

A dark aura suddenly surrounds Hiei as Yusuke gestures for him to do whatever he pleases. Smirking, Hiei unsheathes his katana quickly and jumps into action. Much like when Hiei fought and killed Seiryu the Ice Dragon, the group cannot count all the slashes he is inflicting upon this incredibly stupid group. Yusuke can only see eight, Kuwabara nine, and Kurama a whopping total of fifteen. Soon the demons are on the ground in the biggest of bloody heaps. Hiei watches the blood spiral down towards his feet before quickly jumping away.

"Damn Hiei how many was that?" Yusuke laughs.

"...Thirty."

"_Thirty? _Aw man, I could only see nine!" Kuwabara gasps.

Kurama only laughs at this, and the three don't see Hiei look down in despair. Thirty slashes? There was only eight demons in that group, therefore it should have taken no more than twelve or thirteen slashes. He grips his katana tightly. He's getting weaker, and he can't let that hapen. Kuwabara looks up and notices Hiei's face, commenting on it and earning himself a whack in the shin. _They don't need to know..._

oOo

Being in 9th grade as a teenage girl is hard enough when one is a normal teenage girl. It's even harder when you're an abnormal teenage girl. The Destinies simply cannot focus on their schoolwork as they have just been--once again--blown off from the guys. The four are so mad in fact that they've each broken seventeen pencils, ripped three important papers, and have not had the answers for too many questions to count. Thus, their teachers cannot handle them anymore.

"During the lunch break," they explain. "Go home. It's obvious that you need to rest. I'll call the office and inform them that you will be signing out."

But finally someone has caught onto the fact that whenever one Destiny is late, they are all late. And when one Destiny signs out, they are all out. And quite frankly, it's very suspicious. Here are four girls who are merely friends, going everywhere the other goes, following each other like their lives depend upon it. So it is with that thought that the principal of the school calls the four girls into the office for a discussion. Needless to say, they are pissed.

"Girls..." the principal gestures for them to sit. They do so, our of sheer politness. "It has come to the staffs attention that you all have missed the same days, all have been late on the same days, and whatever one of you does, the other one is practically bound to do as well."

"This wouldn't be errgh...strange if you were all somehow _related _to each other but as you're just friends--"

"Just friends?" Olivia blurts. "Just friends? Lady, we're practically blood sisters."

"Excuse me, but it's very rude to interrupt."

"You're excused then," Meagan points. "Perhaps if your records of us were up to date, you wouldn't be having this problem."

"But since it's not, we can update them for you..." Vanessa looks over to Nissi.

Clearing her throat, Nissi begins, "We live together in a mansion with four--sometimes five--other people. Our mothers were friends and required that should they ever die we were to live together. And they are dead."

"D-dead? Oh you poor girls," the principal simpers. "How terrible. But we shall have to meet your new guardians."

"M-meet them?" the Destinies whisper.

"Of course--to deal with your school problems."

_Uh-oh..._ the Destinies think. _The only one of age is Kurama. Oh well, he'll work. _

"Sure...we can bring them in...later."

"That won't be necessary. We'll contact them and set up a meeting with the counselor."

The girls nod and exit the room calmly before questioning each other. As stated, none of them were able to concentrate, eventually getting mad and taking their anger out on their classwork. Olivia smiles as she remembers the looks of her classmates. She's usually one of the more _docile_ of the class. Actually, she's always very quiet as opposed to some of her friends, like Meagan, who always seems to be everywhere at once. The walk home is a long one as the mansion is on the other side of town. Granted, they could have taken the train or a bus...but they didn't really feel like squishing up to lots of people. So they walk and eventually the mansion comes into view.

Dawe greets them as they enter the house, pouncing on each of them in silent begging to be pet. Olivia scoops him up into her arms and plops down onto the couch. The boys will be gone all night, probably not even coming back until the end of tomorrow's school day. Vanessa regards the clouds in the sky warily. Maybe they will open up and lots of rain will pour down. Having school called off sounds pretty good to her right now... Nissi situates herself at the computer, pulling up, ready to read fanfics. And Meagan, lastly, puts in a compact disk (1) in the stereo and cranks up the volume. Vanessa Carlton.

All three besides Olivia sigh contentedly, doing whatever it is that will calm them at the moment. But Olivia winces. "Urgh...Meg, can't we listen to something else?"

"We have an attic. Go play your music up there."

"Alright then," Olivia places Dawe on the floor and ascends the stairs up to the attic door.

It is rusty, she notices. They will have to repaint this floor soon. A nice, dark color to compliment its spooky demeanor. Cobwebs literally fill every corner of the room but the spiders seem to know what their fate shall be if they go farther than their musty corners, so that is where they stay. But the fact that spiders currently occupy the attic is enough to keep both Meagan and Vanessa away. The stereo sits on top of a dilapidated dresser about to fall apart. A compact disk is already placed in it, so she merely whacks the play button and begins mock dancing. (2)

_"I can feel it coming in the air tonight..._

_..When it was hunger that stopped a --- from going under..._

_..The devil got a hold of me and he wont let go_

_I can feel the lord pulling, but he's moving dead slow!_

_some of us may do the winning but we all do the losing its just who does the choosing_

_that's why i hit these mother f-ing streets tonight, come on!"_

The lyrics of DMX mix with those of Vanessa Carlton, creating two very different music scenarios in the house. And soon the two musics are competing for the loudest volume. Because as the erratic vibrations of DMX disturb the calming ones of V.C., a fight to be loud begins. But they eventually tone it down a couple hundred notches, for fear that the rich fancy neighbors will come and cuss them out. So far, they've never had an encounter with their neighbors... And they want to keep it that way. It is then that a loud "I've got it!" reverberates through the halls of the mansion, reaching everyone's ears. Olivia hears her puppy yelp and goes rushing down to see what the heck is going on.

"Vanessa...what are you yelling about?"

"I have the most brilliant plan!" (3)

"Errgh..."

"I'm going to give you three a task and I want you to complete it with _no questions asked_."

"Now Olivia, here is what you are to do..."

**

* * *

Cliffie! Errgh...well not really but for lack of better word. You won't get to know what Vanessa had us do until the sixth chapter, since I've already written the fifth chapter and am not going to make it different because then my whole story will get messed up. Well kinda... Now for all my notes.**

**(1) I don't like writing CD _or _cd...it just looks really weird. So forgive me for writing out 'compact disk'...it just bothers some people, I've noticed by reading some replies of different fanfics...**

**(2) Mock dancing...I can't really dance so I just sway, ya know? **

**(3) Errgh...well technically we've kind of done it before but this time to a more extreme measure. Heh. **


	6. Pink, Pink, Pink, and Black

**High school can be a drag sometimes...especially since I have to pair with Kayla Dobbs for a project. T.T Waah, the world is not fair but that is a lesson I know by heart now so I'm over that one...I'm going to vent my anger on this chapter because my parents are pushing their limits. Oh well. Here you go!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies. Boy, I'm getting lazy. Haha.**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Vanessa is bored as her Honors English test is placed before her. She twiddles her pencil between her fingers, wondering what everyone else is doing in their fifth period classes. She thinks of Olivia all alone in the C Building and smiles. Ms. Schofeildwhacks her desk for attention, giving instructions for the test before letting the children go ahead and suffer to their content. Vanessa's eyes glance over the paper unhappily. First class of the day and she has to take a stupid test that no one warned her about so she is most likely going to fail.

No, scratch that. These questions are so easy _any _idiot down in the C Building could answer them. (**a/n: Why did I write that? I'm just insulting myself. U.U**) Sighing, she puts her pencil on the paper and begins writing in the answers. And she is half-way done before something pink flashes in the window and catches her eye. _What was that? _It doesn't come again for a moment, so she thinks she imagines it. Until it comes and stays. Vanessa's eyes widen as the figure comes into focus. It is Hiei. Stifling a laugh, Vanessa takes a closer look. Yes, Hiei, dressed in a frilly pink dress with pink hair and a very unhappy expression on his face. Vanessa's laugh becomes harder to control--until he holds up the pink balloon sword they had replaced with his real one.

"Uh-oh."

Hiei's eyes are filling with fire and the poor lone Destiny knows that all Hell is about to break loose. Her hand goes up rapidly, and she swings it around to catch her teachers attention.

"MS. SCHOFEILD! MAY I BE EXCUSED?"

"Indoor voice, Vanessa and no--we're in the middle of a test."

"But I have to go _real _bad!"

"Thanks for letting us know, but the answer remains no."

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" Vanessa's face contorts as she finds that Hiei is staring at the window as if pondering what is the best way to break it down. "If I die I'm going to haunt you all until you die too!"

"Vanessa sit down. You're not going to die."

CRASH! Vanessa screams as Hiei comes crashing through the window heading straight for her. O.0 Her entire class stares at the perverted psycho cross-dresser that is Hiei before launching into shouts and laughs. Vanessa looks for an escape.

"Onna..."

"I'M DEAD!"

She scrambles from her seat and runs around the room as Hiei chases her. She has to get him a considerable distance away from the door before she can bolt to it. Thinking quickly, she grabs a thick textbook from someone's desk and tosses it at his face. Whack! Hiei is slowed momentarily, giving Vanessa just enough time to get to the door, wrench it open, and go screaming down the hall with her arms flailing wildly in the air as if doing so will help her situation. A yelling Hiei runs after her, reminding himself to burn the dress he is wearing when he gets home.

But back to Vanessa. She goes screaming down the end of the hallway, passing Mr. Brewster's room before turning the corner. Inside, Meagan and Nissi look up from their reading and stare out into the hallway. _What was that? _

_I have to do something... _Vanessa, thinking quickly, turns around only to have Hiei crash into her waist. _I must save myself! _So she grabs his...skirt...and yanks it up, lighting it on fire in the process.

"Meagan, Nissi--run!"

They look at each other then back to the hallway as Vanessa runs past again, Hiei hot on her trail. With a sharp intake of breath, Meagan looks at Nissi who gulps and slowly closes her book. Meagan follows suit. They gather their things and stuff them in their bags, making sure everything is nice and neat. Mr. Brewster casts his eyes in their direction, surprised.

"Oh my..."

The two Destinies clasp their hands together as Kurama appears in the doorway. But it is no Kurama that they would regularly see. His hair is dyed the darkest of black and his goth outfit really compliments his figure. All the girls stare. He closes his eyes as if to compose himself but fails dismally as he holds up a single dead black rose. Then, he raises his eyes to meet Meagan's and Nissi's and says in a low voice,

"How. Could. You."

"AAAH!"

"Sorry Mr. Brewster! We'll get the homework tomorrow!"

"RUN, Nissi!"

"I'm coming!"

Shoving the window open Meagan and Nissi jump, much to everyone's surprise. Their classmates crowd at the window, and Mr. Brewster reaches for the phone to call security. Kurama, replacing his rose in his hair, jumps also, landing with ease. But the two Destinies are gone, running off into the direction of the gym where there are plenty of places to hide. Vanessa, on the other hand, is running quickly down the stairs to escape Hiei's wrath. _I wonder where Yusuke and Kuwabara are..._

Olivia looks at her watch. English 9 is going smoothly. A little too smoothly for Olivia. All they are doing is cutting and pasting things for their collage and currently her partner is talking about nothing but how cute Bow Wow and Omarion are and how she is going to marry them when she gets older. Olivia rolls her eyes, thinking of how they won't even notice her if she doesn't put on some weight.

"Hm...our poster still needs something."

Suddenly, an odd presence fills the air. A very odd presence. She ducks her head as the glass from the extra door cracks and breaks, shattering around the room and cutting some. One shard flies past Olivia and cuts her arm, the blood splattering on her poster. _Perfect! _She smiles wide but her smile fades instantly as she figures out what the strange presence is. Yusuke, standing in the main door, and Kuwabara, standing in the glass one, are dressed very much like Hiei. Pink--but their matching dresses have lacy white bows in certain places. Yusuke's ungelled pink hair makes him look a bit like a girl and Kuwabara...Kuwabara is beyond words.

"OH MY GOSH I'M GONNA DIE!"

"OLIVIA BE QUIET! WHO ARE YOU?" Mrs. O'Donnell commands, pointing at Kuwabara and Yusuke.

They do not answer; they only begin to walk slowly towards Olivia. Since there are no windows in her classroom, Olivia is forced to go around...if she can. But it seems that the two are not going to give her much of a chance. She bursts into pretend tears.

"That's not fair! You're ganging up on me!"

Suddenly Kuwabara trips and hits the floor face first. Olivia's old friend Mark casually sticks his foot back underneath his desk, whistling for Olivia to go. She gives a whoop of happiness and, mentally noting to hug him to death later, runs out of the broken door and towards the main building, wondering where her friends are when she needs them. Inside the gym, Meagan and Nissi have been found underneath the bleachers by the furious Kurama and are now fleeing out towards the courtyard, as is Vanessa. Olivia sees them and puts on an extra burst of speed to catch up. By now students are leaning out of the windows, cheering on the crazy freshman girls. In one of the classrooms, the Destinie's new friend Carinne sits in shock.

"Was that...Hiei?"

(**a/n: Carinne is a rabid Hiei fan girl. You'll find out how she knows about Hiei later...**)

The teachers yank their students back into the classrooms, leaving the Destinies alone with their rabid boyfriends. And as they run, they see...Derek? Yes, it is the ever stupid Derek pumping his legs and running towards the Destinies as fast as humanly possible.

"Vanessa! I'll save you!" he shouts stupidly, coming up behind Hiei.

WHAM! Derek goes flying, making all the funniest faces as Hiei turns around punches him hard in the stomach. The Destinies gawk, but resume their positions of fear when the boys turn back towards them, fire in their eyes.

"Every man for themselves!" Vanessa yells, swiftly turning into a hawk and exiting the scene.

Olivia summons her cloud and flies high above the buildings and out of eyesight. Luckily for Meagan it is not too cold so she teleports out of the danger area before teleporting up to Olivia and her cloud. And Nissi prepares for the highest jump of her life, which is only half-executed. Just as she jumps, two things happen: Kurama grabs her ankle and drags her back, holding her, and the cops come.

"FREEZE!"

The boys stand surprised as four policemen hold them at gunpoint. Hiei instinctively reaches for his katana but then feels the squishyness that is a balloon and begins a stream of inwards swearing. Struggling against Kurama's grip, Nissi manages to speak a few words to the policemen.

"Help me! Rapist! Stalkers!"

"Let her go and put your hands on your heads!"

Kurama sighs, letting go of Nissi and putting his hands on the back of his head, signalling for the others to do so too. Before the police can question her, Nissi runs off quickly, heading to the Spot. She knows that is where her friends will be waiting for her. And she is right. There they are, sitting with their feet splashing in the chilly water waiting for her arrival. Next stop: Spirit World. /**a.n.--I have no idea how we get to Spirit World but we do.**/ The four burst past the entrance, past all of the stupid ogres who keep running into each other, and straight to Koenma's office.

"Oh. Hello girls. What are you doing...here...?"

"KOENMA!"

"Because we couldn't come!"

"They said we had to stay behind!"

"So we--"

"--painted their rooms and--"

"--dyed their hair--"

"--and we replaced all their clothes with the opposite of which they'd wear!"

"So they came to our school!"

"AND WE NEARLY DIED!"

"The police!"

"The police, yes, the police took them!"

"And soon they'll break out!"

"Mwahahahahahaha!"

"They'll kill us!"

"SO HELP US!" the Destinies end together.

Koenma bursts out laughing clutching his sides and falling out of his big poofy chair, hitting the floor with a loud thump. George, his own personal ogre, comes in and puts him back in his chair where he subsides in his hysterical laughter. The girls stare at him expectantly, eyes pleading. He adjusts his hat-thing and his pacifier and regards the four with a serious stare.

"Just go home."

"NEVER! We'll be murdered in our sleep!"

"Um... Okay then, just go hide. I'll send them home."

"Don't give them any hints that we're hiding!" they warn him as they return to the human world.

Where they hide: a bush. /**a.n.--A bush?**/ They duck very low to the ground as the boys come back from either the police station or Koenma's. It seems to be the latter of the two as they are looking very pissed and cannot seem to stay in one spot for very long. Kuwabara kicks the door open and stomps into the living room, plopping down in front of the television. Yusuke rubs his temples saying something about needing a beer. Kurama and Hiei are silent but are, in their heads, planning all sorts of evil torture for the girls when they return. And they will return.

The Destinies give the boys a minute to calm down before they abandon their bush and walk quietly through the front door. They are greeted with four super-mega-death-glares that could put even Vanessa to shame. And when _she _gives death glares you know you're about to be hurt, so that's saying something. The four friends glance uneasily at the boys and then back at each other, covering their heads as all four of the boys break out in loud yells. They just hope that the neighbors aren't hearing this right now...

Just as the boys take their first breath in five minutes...POOF!

"HAH! I FOUND YOU!"

_We know that voice..._ They all stare, dumbfounded, as none other than the famous Carinne appears from the smoke and grabs none other than Hiei (**a/n: I did tell you she was a Hiei freak. **) and drags him away from the others and stuffs him into a closet. /twitch/ Olivia casually slides over to where Carinne is doing guard duty, beginning to yell at her and ask what the hell she is doing. Dawe barks.

"I'm keeping Hiei, that's what I'm doing!"

"You can't keep Hiei! He's mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"HIEI'S MINE DAMN IT!"

Furious, Olivia grabs Carinne's shoulders and she grabs Olivia's and the two begin fighting each other to the death for Hiei, who is still locked in the closet. He is uncertain whether or not to just bust it open or not but in the end...yes, in the end he decides that he doesn't give a crap and breaks it open with his fists, only to find Olivia and Carinne still fighting. The two--though they don't want to fight because they are friends--are determined to kill each other if they have to. After a few more long minutes of trying to gauge each others eyes out, Carinne comes up with a plan.

"Let's share him."

"W-wha--?"

"Let's share him."

"Hm...can I have him Mondays?"

"Sure. You can have him on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. I'll take him Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. He can have Sunday off."

"DEAL!"

"ONNAS!" Hiei yells. The two look at him. "I WILL NOT BE SHARED!"

"But _Hiei_!" Olivia tugs his arm. "It's clear that she's not going to let just me have you, and she's too good of a friend to lose over a boy and besides: I can deal with sharing you, and she can deal with sharing you."  
"Onna..."

"Trust me, Hiei--you'll love her just as much as you love me."

"Hn."

"Yeah!" Carinne punches the air. "Come on Hiei! Let's go do stuff!"

"Uh-uh," Olivia shakes her head.

"What do you mean?"

"It's Monday."

"Hehe."

"YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!"

"IF I HAVE TO SHARE HIM I AT LEAST GET THE REST OF TODAY!"

"Grr!"

"Grr!"

Carinne drops to the floor in defeat, maddened by the fact that she fell for Olivia's plot. But she is soon brought out of her state as she sees Kurama. Her eyes widen and her fingers twitch. Inspiration.

"YOU! You must be my model for my new drawing! Now if only you had a dead black rose..."

He pulls one from his hair.

"PERFECT! Come!"

A surprised Kurama is pulled away from the group and into the kitchen where Carinne pulls out her sketch pad and pencil. While she is doing so, the Destinies look at each other, then at the boys. It is clear that another will be joining them at the mansion. Things just got more interesting.

**

* * *

Carinne, the newest Destiny Scout, actually is drawing that picture of Kurama. Kya! She is Kentra, Destiny of the Forgotten. It's so cool, too! I'll have Nissi post a link for that later. Well, how'd you like it? It seems that I must share Hiei from now on...even in the Epilogue. o.0 Domo mucho to Vanessa for reminding me of that. Heheh--anyways--so reviews welcome as usual! Next chapter to be up soon! Bis bald!**


	7. Paying For Our Crimes

**Readers we have reached the sixth chapter. And the thing with Hiei...don't worry. He won't be shared forever. I promise. Carinne and I have already solved this problem...So without further ado, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. T.T**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"I want every bit of this paint removed and the original color placed back to normal," Kurama commands Olivia, handing her a brush and paint bucket.

She moans, taking the tools from Kurama and entering his room. Now to finally see what havoc the girls had caused when the others were away. As Olivia pushed open Kurama's door, a lovely darkness swept over her eyes. At least, lovely for Olivia. For she likes the dark. And Kurama's room is painted the darkest black the girls could find, with gothic accessories hanging everywhere. Chains, scary pictures, the works. Olivia sighs, sad to see such beauty go to waste. She'll have to take the accessories and stick them in her room. But until then repainting Kurama's room is her job.

Yes, this is what Vanessa had them do. Olivia was assigned Kurama's room, Nissi was to do Yusuke's, and Meagan--however grudgingly--did Kuwabara's. And of course that left Vanessa to do Hiei's room. Besides Kurama's room, though, the other three were painted different shades of pink. The boy's wardrobes had been completely replaced with pink, frilly dresses save for Kurama who was given the goth clothes.

And when the girls had gone to school, the boy's returned and showered only to find the, err, disaster that was waiting for them. Thus the whole school episode. Vaguely did the girls wonder how they manage to break free from the police but they dismissed the thought. They needed to focus on staying alive. The boys had spared their lives--mainly because of Koenma--and as thanks the girls must repaint the rooms. Olivia dips her paintbrush into the paint and begins a slow, steady, dull stroking. This could take a while. And a while is something she doesn't really have. It is after school and she should be doing her homework. But this _is _the punishment they deserve, no doubt about that...

Carinne comes bounding into Hiei's room where Vanessa has morphed into an octopus and is weilding eight paintbrushes at a time. (**a/n: Cheater!**) Carinne plops herself down on the floor and watches. Presently she notices the octopus and begins prodding it. _Squish, squish. _Vanessa does not notice at first the prodding but over time...

"Quite poking me!"

"But it's fun!"

"Go bother Meagan!"

"Muuuuuuu!"

But she oblidges, moving onto Kuwabara's room. Which...is completely blue. Three exhausted Meagan's lay on the grount panting. Carinne, finding this to be an odd sight, moves on. Nissi is also nearly done, with just the cieling left. And she is currently painting that with sponges dripping with white paint attached to her feet. White splotches hit the floor below.

"Hello," Nissi waves.

"Hi..." Carinne cocks her head. "I take it you'll explain these weird things later?"  
"Yes of course."

An hour or two later the Destinies are completely finished repainting and flop out on the couch in exhaustion. Hiei is being tortured by Carinne who long since stopped checking up on her friends and decided to play with her fire demon as it was her day. The phone begins ringing and Vanessa does her usual "I'VE GOT IT! I'VE GOT IT, NOBODY ELSE GET IT! Hello?" routine, only to find that it was the principle. Vanessa's face contorts as she feign niceness, explaining that her "guardians" were not at home at the moment but they'd have them call when they returned. When Vanessa hangs up, she is shaking.

"I forgot...they want to meet our 'guardians.'"

"A problem easily solved," Olivia waves around a straw. "With the help of two of our friends and the leader of Spirit World."

"...What are you planning?"

"You'll see..."

She beckons for her friends to follow her up to Kurama's room where he is currently residing, replacing all of his furniture and removing all of the paint sheets. Not surprised at the girl's entry, he immediately asks what they want.

"Kurama, what would make you think we want something?" Olivia pouts. Kurama gives her a look. "Okay, we need you to pretend to be our female 'guardian' for a day."

"No."

"Pleeeeeease, Kurama! If you don't we'll get caught by the school and be placed in foster homes!"

"Absolutely not."

"Hm..." Olivia scans the room. "Not even for Nissi?"

Her friends nudge her and Nissi puts on the most innocent face one has ever seen. (**a/n: She can really do it. It's so hard to say no to...**) Kurama blanks. While he doesn't want to make Nissi mad, the thought of him being dressed up like a girl and walking around pretending to be their guardian is just a mortifying thought. _Seriously, _he thinks, _have I not been through enough? _But the sight of Nissi's face is just too hard to say no to. Thus it is with a heavy feeling of dread that he gives in.

"But if I am to play the female half of this--errgh--relationship, then who is to play the male?"

"Oh, Yusuke!"

The said winces as he walks past Kurama's door, chocolate eyes shifting nervously. "Y-yes?"

"Oh sweet, wonderful Yusuke--we need a favor," Meagan closes in on him. "You'll do this for us right? You of all people should know what it's like to have the entire school on your back."

"They're on your back too?"

The Destinies nod.

"Then I'll do it!"

"Really? You'll do it?"

"Yup."

"Good. Then you and Kurama shall play husband and wife."

They exit the room before Yusuke has time to react. And when he does, they are already long gone. On the way to Spirit World actually. They _will _need help from the young prince, after all...

**

* * *

Gah, that was really short. Well rest assured the next chapter will be much longer. Welcome, welcome, welcome Aaya! New character! We all love you. Okay I'm done rambling. See you next chapter! Review por favor!**


	8. Note

**Just a quick note, since I keep forgetting. Bad me. Anyways, for all the Naruto lovers out there, I've started a fanfic in which all of us Destinies--minus Carinne--are placed in the world of Naruto. Hm...not sure if that will be as popular as this little chain of stories I've got going on but I like it so I'm posting it. Yay me! Read it and review, k? Oh right, it's on the Destiny Scout account so its...**

** it's called All That And A Bowl Of Ramen (Nissi came up with the title!)**

**Ja ne! Olivia**


	9. Questions

**Off to Spirit World we go in this weird, impromtu idea for the story. /sigh/ I'm trying to hold off on the pranks for a while but my friends are just bursting with ideas...it's terrible in the sense that I can't remember them all! T.T Bad me, I feel stupid. Well anyways here is your next chapter full of weirdness and Destiny-ness. oO Okay then, nevermind...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven**

Traveling to Spirit World is not one of the girls favorite things to do, mainly because they are taking ten minutes out of their lives that could have been put to better use. For example, more plotting. But since this trip will tie in with a little plan of the girls _and _it will save them from being seperated, the girls don't really mind the trip this time. While riding through the portal Olivia explains the rest of her plan. Basically all they really have to do at the moment is get something to make Yusuke look and sound more mature. Then all they have to do is introduce them to the principle. What could possibly go wrong, right?

Botan meets them at the front gate, ready to take them to Koenma. The ferry woman has developed a sort of sixth sense that warns her of the appoaching Destinies. She had to persuade Koenma not to bubblewrap all of the furniture, saying how insulting it would be to the girls. Funny thing, if the girls had known about it, they would have agreed with Koenma. After greeting Botan and scaring the ogres in the front of the building for a while, the girls move on to Koenma. The ruler of Spirit World is in teenage form, sitting loftily in his fluffy chair. Botan pushes them in, bows out, and closes the door on her way out.

"Well hello girls. Who's your friend?"

"This is Carinne. Expect her to be a demon or half-demon."

"Very well. What can I do for you?"

Olivia moves forward, "Koenma someone has found out about our little...secret. Thus we sort of told them the half-truth. And they want to meet our 'guardians.'"

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Kurama will play the girl," Olivia smiles as Koenma twitches. "And we need Yusuke to play the guy. Needless to say he is...well...immature and short. We need to remedy this problem before tomorrow morning. That's where you come in."

Koenma sighs, sinking further into his chair, "Since this is for the good of Spirit World I will help you out. But no more, all right?"

"Thank you!"

Koenma calls for his personal ogre and commands him to a certain vault in a certain place which he keeps secret from the Destinies. Wise choice. But they will find it someday, that they will. While the ogre retrieves the needed substance the ruler of Spirit World instructs the girls on how to use it, warning them that if they mess up the consequences can be dire. Needless to say he cannot have that happen to his Spirit Detective. With the promise that they will be very careful, the Destinies accept the substance and prepare to exit via portal. As it swirls into being, the Destinies thank Koenma one more time before stepping through.

The mansion comes into view in a matter of moments as the portal deposits the girls in the front of their home. Glancing nervously around they are relieved to find that they have not been spotted appearing out of thin air. Carinne, shouting for Hiei to appear before her, shoots off into the mansion with maniac laughter pouring from her very soul. A collective shiver runs through the mansion as she pins Hiei to the ground, tickling him. Hiei does not seem the one to like to be tickled. And he's not. So while Carinne goes running through the mansion screaming her head off, the Destinies head off to find Yusuke. He is playing video games in his room, completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Yuuuuusuke!" Meagan yells in his ear, scaring him.

"What the hell!"

"Yusuke, love," Meagan smiles innocently. "You said you'd help us with our school problem right?"

"Errgh yeah, why?"

"Eat this!"

And with that said Meagan pries open the unsuspecting boy's mouth and shoves a tiny pink ball down his throat. Yusuke coughs and splutters, pushing Meagan onto the floor so that she lands on her butt with an "oomph!" before allowing the tiny ball to pass through his throat and down into his stomach. He gives a huge burp, excuses himself, then proceeds to yell at the girls who back out of the room slowly. They close the door as they exit, standing still and staring at the door for a while longer. That is, until Olivia feels this sharp pain in her shoulder and turns to see Carinne biting her.

"Ah, Carinne!"

"Grr!"

"Lemme go, you pyscho!"

"RAWR!"

(**a/n: She really does bite. I wouldn't be surprised if I get Carinne-rabies one of these days...**) Olivia tries to run off but Carinne is still firmly attatched to her arm and thus she is dragged through the halls as well. Their friends simply sit and enjoy the show. Presently--when Olivia gives her loudest cry yet--Carinne decides to let go, leaving Olivia to nurse her wounded arm.

"Ah Carinne you're so mean!"

"Yeah but you know you still love me!"

Olivia whimpers, running away from Carinne before the girl can decide to do anything else to her. And thus the girls disband into their own rooms, waiting for tomorrow.

**Tomorrow**

"Yuuusuke, Kurama! Rise and shine!"

"Ngh..."

The boys are roughly yelled awake--just Kurama and Yusuke, mind--by the girls who are ready to prepare them for being their 'guardians.' In front of Kurama they lay out a silk blouse--red--and a black skirt that brushes the floor when worn by someone of the right height; namely our dear Kurama. For Yusuke they lay out well...Yusuke clothes. A normal pair of jeans and a nice collar shirt. Green. Yusuke drags himself out of bed and marches up to the Destinies demanding why they are so demanding at such an early hour. The Destinies only gawk at him.

"My gosh is this what Yusuke's going to look like as an adult? Is this really Yusuke?"

For before them is a _much _different Yusuke. He's about seven inches taller, with the same messy hair and shining eyes, but he's _different_. The way he is carrying himself seems more mature, and the Destinies can only hope he will be this way when he truly does grow older.

"I think he's mature enough to drive the car, then..."

A mad glint sparks in Yusuke's eyes. "Drive?"

oO "Okay maybe not..."

"I _demand_ to drive!" he holds his hands out for the keys.

"Definately Yusuke..."

"Come on Kurama!"

The Destinies pile into the car, ready to get this little 'mission' over with.

"Wait, where's Carinne?"

"AAIIIEEEE!"

The front door is pushed open and Hiei unceremoniously shoves Carinne outside. Kurama follows after her, head bowed in shame and embarassment. While he loves the girls and is willing to do practically anything for them, this is too much! But it's his own fault for falling for their tricks... It's just so hard to say no to Nissi! Yusuke honks the horn and Kurama sits himself in the car, mentally preparing himself for the terrifying ride that is about to ensue. The Destinies are also uneasy about this decision of theirs. Magic pill or no magic pill Yusuke is still Yusuke... But the said does not seem to notice the looks of unease he is recieving at the moment. Revving up the car, he puts the petal to the metal and goes shooting off.

"Too fast! Too fast!" Kurama yells, trying to get Yusuke's attention.

"Wheee!" the Destinies--while still frightened--are going to enjoy the _peaceful _part of the ride as much as they can.

Because as soon as Yusuke hits the main road...

"WATCH OUT FOR THE CAR! THE CAR!" they cry, covering their faces.

Schoom. Yusuke veers out of the way, missing the car by a mere centimeter. Kurama has been resolved to just keeping his face covered and hoping to god he won't die like this. How embarrassing that would be... The Destinies, on the other hand, have been resolved to screaming their heads off and warning Yusuke about every upcoming car. Yusuke's eyes are glinting dangerously. This is a challenge! _What were we thinking, letting Yusuke drive Shizuru's car? _The thought of what Shizuru will do to them if her car is hurt in any way is...mortifying. The torture continues for several more minutes until he calmly pulls into the school parking lot. The Destinies clamber out and kiss the ground, never more happy to be alive.

"Kurama drives on the way back!" they inform Yusuke, who pouts.

"Would you mind just directing us to the councilor's office?" Kurama gasps, clutching at his heart.

"Oh yeah! Come on."

Thus the Destinies begin weaving in and out of the cars in the lot to reach the main building of the school. Upon reaching the office they shove the two in there, introduce them to the waiting principal, and stand back. The principal greets them, leading them into one of the back rooms.

"We've brought in a certified councilor to evaluate your marriage."

Twitch. The Destinies stifle a laugh as the two visibly wince. They follow for a while, pressing their ears to the door. The basic introductions are exchanged, the instructions, blah, blah, blah. The girls want the good stuff. And it is coming. Once it seems that everyone is comfortable, the councilor begins his questioning.

"Are you two happy with each other?"

It is at that point that the principal shooes the girls out, much to their disappointment. It would have been worth whatever punishment they would have to recieve to see the looks on Yusuke's and Kurama's faces as that question was dished out to them. Sadly they must leave now, and so they go onto their classes while the torture continues for Yusuke and Kurama.

"Err...yes, quite happy," Kurama chokes out.

"Yeah pretty happy," Yusuke drawls, trying to keep his cool.

The councilor makes some notes on his ever-handy clipboard while the two exchange dark looks. _They will pay for this later... _Finished with his notes the councilor continues on with his questioning, firing one right after another, never giving them a chance to rest and collect their thoughts. Which is pretty terrible for them because if they screw up even once the girls get seperated and they will be punished by Koenma. And while they don't really think the ruler of Spirit World can do anything, err, permanent to them, something terrible is bound to happen none the less.

"Are you aware if the girls are seeing anyone?"

With a nervous gulp Yusuke turns to Kurama, who nods. Taking a deep breath, Yusuke answers, "Yes, the girls are seeing someone. All of them save Vanessa...and we do know the boys."

"That's good!" the councilor says encouragingly. "Now, are the girls involved with any activities that may be dangerous to their health or such?"

_Urk...this guy really knows the sensitive spots of our lives... _Kurama twists a strand of hair in his fingers, "Nothing that will get them into trouble or eventually kill them. Just some random crazy things they come up with."

"So the girls are creative?"

"_Very_," Yusuke and Kurama both stress the very. "They aren't the ones to be bored."

"Good, good. And how is it you found the girls, hm?"

"They were walking in the rain and stumbled upon our home," they told the man with complete honesty and straight faces.

"Hm, very well. I suppose we are finished here. Oh wait, how is it that _you two _found each other?"  
Twitch, twitch. Kurama takes Yusuke's hand in an attempt to calm him down. Thinking quickly the fox comes up with a suitable lie.

"I was heading down the road of a delinquent and Yusuke was my tutor. We hit it off naturally..."

More note-taking. Presently he informs them that he has all he needs and that the girls seem to be in good hands. They are dismissed. Taking the keys from Yusuke, Kurama drags him to the parking lot and prepares to drive the car back home. The two can't wait for the girls to come back home so they can plague them with things to do. As the two drive off, the girls--each in their classes--are left with a strange sense of dread. And it doesn't go away.

**

* * *

Bad place to end but I wanted to update. Yay! Carinne is in the story now/runs in circles/ Next chapter to be up soon so review please/mumbling/ Curse the homework, preventing my updating.../growl/**


	10. Not Their Day

**Hello everyone I am back with another update. Lol, thanks to Yuki Amida for burning my homework. /sweatdrop/ This chapter shall be loooong for you, Yuki! I tried to incorpriate a moment into this chapter because--as Nissi pointed out--I haven't been doing that many of them. Thus a moment shall be written! Onward! o(.)o**

**Disclaimer: I own not Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eight**

It is raining. Carinne has gone home for the day (1), tired and frustrated at the amount of homework that was unloaded onto her by the end of the day. Thus the other Destinies are left to plod through the mud and slush to their mansion home. Each of the girls are feeling very 'blah' in their own ways, from too much homework to having a stomach ache to some third thing. So it is with great blah-ness that they kick open the door of their home and stomp in, feeling very much alone. And they are alone. According to Hiei, who is sitting on the couch sharpening his katana, everyone else is gone.

"What do you mean gone?"

Apparently, Yusuke and Kuwabara were dragged off to school by Keiko, Kurama had a study-circle to go to for the evening, and Botan was off in Spirit World helping Ayame collect information on their current case. Thus it is just Hiei and the Destinies, a fact that Hiei is very much prepared for. He makes sure the sounds of his katana scraping the whetstone are loud enough for the girls to hear. But they are too tired to pick on Hiei at the moment. Drained they plop onto the couch unmoving and unwilling to care about anything. They'd take a nap but sleep does not seem to be one of their options for while they are tired, sleep refuses to visit them. Hiei, worried about the girls and their unusual behavior, questions them about it.

"Sit."

Moments pass and no familiar **whump** is heard. Curious, the girls turn their heads to Hiei who points at his neck. _Oh yeah..._ The girls remember the favor they had granted Hiei for the day by ridding him of the cursed necklace. Groaning and regretting their decision, the girls shade their eyes and plead for the blah-ness to go away. No can do. It is only when Hiei questions them for the second time that they make any attempt to do anything. With all four pairs of eyes focused on him, Hiei becomes a little fidgety but demands an answer nonetheless.

"It's just...just because, Hiei! Haven't you ever had a day where you just don't want to do anything?"

"...No."

Feeling very inferior each of the girls stomp off to their individual rooms trying very hard to forget their laziness and force themselves into sleep. Hiei, still curious about how the girls are feeling, wanders up to Olivia's room and sits himself on her bed. She yanks the covers over her head in an attempt to ignore him. Alas it does not work. With a tug Hiei pulls the covers away, ignoring Olivia's mumbles of protest. He prods her forehead in a very Nissi-like way and asks what's wrong. For all his caring he gets whacked upside the head.

"Nothing's wrong Hiei!"

"You're lying, onna."

"Seriously, nothing is wrong," Olivia argues. "It was just one of those days that was very dull and left us all in a dull mood. That's it!"

"Oh..." Hiei's voice is soft. "Well is there anything I can do to make it better?"

Olivia leans up and kisses Hiei softly, "Nope, just let me sleep."

"Hn. Fine."

Hiei jumps up and exits the room, flicking the lights off as he goes. And so the four Destinies slip into a nice sleep, enjoying the feel of ultimate peace that comes with it.

**Later That Day...**

"Mmph..."

Meagan is jerked out of her sleep as something much heavier sits on her. Rolling over as best as she can she is surprised to see Yusuke hovering above her with a look of amusement on his face. It takes a moment for her to register that it is Yusuke and says hello by taking his hand and gripping as hard as she can. Shocked, Yusuke yells in pain, trying to free his hand. No such luck--Meagan isn't letting go. It is only when Yusuke licks one of his fingers and sticks it into Meagan's ear that she releases him, shrieking in horror.

"Yusuke you jerk!" (2)

Laughing Yusuke runs out of the room, encouraging Meagan to chase him. And chase him she does, running through the mansion halls in her socks. Consequently she ends up ramming into several different things, one of which is Kuwabara. He shouts--"Ow! Meagan!"--and then watches in amusement as she takes off once again in pursuit of his perverted friend. Meanwhile, he is going to wake up Vanessa. Silently he opens the door to her room and peers inside. Dawe appears to be sleeping on her bed, curled up next to her. _Ah, how sweet. _Tiptoeing across the floor, he taps Vanessa lightly on the shoulder, whispering soothing words to her. She merely remains fast asleep.

Still resolved to wake her up, Kuwabara presses his face **_very_ **close to hers and waits...

and waits...

and waits...

And finally Vanessa stirs, opening her eyes slowly. They are blurred, but as soon as Vanessa blinks enough to clear them: **WHAM!** Kuwabara goes flying against the wall, landing with a sickening crunch. Vanessa--still with her hand raised--is breathing heavily in and out. Dawe barks at the crumpled heap that is Kuwabara, relaxing when he senses the familiar aura. And it is at that time that Vanessa finally understands what she has just done. Gasping she runs to Kuwabara, skidding to a stop right in front of him.

"Kuwabara? Kuwabara! Answer me!"

"Neh..."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Vanessa wails, patting his shoulder. "But you should know better!"

"What's going on?" Nissi pops her head in, not surprised to see Kuwabara on the floor. "Oh..."

Vanessa looks up to see Yusuke run by, Meagan hot on his heels. _What _is _going on...? _Growling, Olivia opens her door and yells out for them to all shut up before slamming the door loudly and going back to doing whatever it was she was doing. (Sleeping!) Together Nissi and Vanessa move the bruised up Kuwabara downstairs for Kurama to look at. Finished with his study circle, Kurama is now sitting on the couch next to Hiei trying to explain to him in further detail what the girls are going through at the moment. Hiei is not getting it.

"So basically they can be going through this for two different reasons...?" Hiei looks at Kurama strangely. Kurama nods. "One because it's a boring day and two...because they bleed?"

"Exactly."

"But they weren't bleeding!"

"Errgh...not _visibly _Hiei."

"But that's just stupid! Why don't they just make themselves stop bleeding!"

"It's not that simple Hiei..."

"And even if they're _not _bleeding and their feeling this way why don't they just kill someone to make themselves feel better!"

Kurama sighs, shaking his head in an I-admit-defeat sort of way. Upon hearing the girls coming down he turns their attention to them. _Oh my..._ Chuckling Kurama takes a look at the beaten Kuwabara, noting the red hand-print against his face. Vanessa looks very sorry, wringing the hem of her shirt between her hands. _Really, he should have known better. _As Meagan runs through the living room searching for Yusuke he calls her over to heal Kuwabara. She does so--quickly--and sets off again. Nissi suggests she look back in her room. Sure enough when Meagan enters her room there is Yusuke, sitting on the bed. A scream is heard. Nissi turns to Kurama, smiling.

"Are there any new developments in our case?" she asks, curious.

Shaking his head no, Kurama explains that the demon is laying low again. Probably apparent that Spirit World has been watching him for a while. They will wait until he becomes active again before striking. Which leads to the topic of their training. The girls sweatdrop, a bit nervous. In all the troubles that come with a new school year the four have been neglecting their training as of late, a fact that Kurama and Hiei plan to remedy.

"You four must learn to fight with a weapon. You mustn't let him touch you..."

"Right."

"And also, your friend. You told Koenma to expect her to be some sort of demon?"

"It's logical," Olivia mumbles, appearing before them. "Nearly every friend we've had has had some connection to demon world. And Carinne wasn't exactly surprised when she saw our powers. So why not? Personally I hope she's a full demon, right Nissi?"

Nissi nods, grinning, "Yeah that would be cool."

"Well whatever she is we need to find out and help her develop her powers. If she knows you four then she'll probably be dragged into this case somehow," Hiei concludes. "Leverage, maybe?"

"Kurama..." Vanessa ponders. "You know those prophecies about us? We never did get to read them."

The said lowers his head and his voice, "I'd rather you not see them. It was a very descriptive prophecy, telling every detail of your lives from the time you were born to the exact date you will die..."

"Y-you know when we're going to die?" Olivia's voice is small.

"Yes and I'm going to Koenma soon to remove that bit of knowledge from my head," he gives them a weary smile.

They remain silent for a little longer until they are sure Kuwabara is okay. In fact, just as they say so, he wakes up. His eyes turn to hearts at the sight of his lovely Vanessa. She smiles and waves, apologizing for whacking him so hard and warning him never to do so again. He nods enthusiastically, hugging her. Gagging inwardly to himself Hiei drags Olivia out to train, followed by everyone else. Silently the couples slip into fighting stances, ready to get going. They review the basics first, still silent save for the times when they are hit. It amazes the Destinies how bad they have become in their fighting without their usual day-to-day practice.

Meagan winces as Yusuke lands a swift uppercut to her jaw. It sends her flying and she lands roughly on the hard gravel beneath her. Startled, Yusuke stops and runs towards her, calling out her name. She stirs, gasping and coughing up blood. It was a strong punch. Rubbing her jaw and giving Yusuke a small grin Meagan is back up, as ready as ever. _I'll get him for that. _Intent on landing at least one punch before she collapses, Meagan sends furious punches towards Yusuke; he blocks them all. Presently she becomes frustrated and astro-projects into three different Meagans. It makes no difference: their punches combined still cannot hit the Detective.

"Rrgh! Why can't I hit you?" Meagan stops, falling lightly to the ground.

"Your punches are too random. You aren't thinking," Yusuke reprimands, falling lightly next to her.

"What do you mean 'random?'"

"Your determination is clouding your mind," Yusuke explains, placing an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close.

"But determination is a good thing..."

"Not always. You're so dead set on hitting me that you aren't trying to anticipate where I'm going to move or what effect your punch will have."

"Hmph."

"And if you keep fighting like that you're gonna die really quick," Yusuke informs her in a serious tone.

Silent, Meagan contemplates this thought. Yusuke plops down onto the ground, dragging Meagan down with him. She rests her head against his shoulder, tired from all her random punches. Cursing inwardly, she promises herself to train at least once a day for an hour at the least. Practice--especially such basic practice like this--shouldn't take this much energy and should not hurt as much. Vaguely she wonders how the others are doing. She gets an answer as a large bush comes hurtling towards her and Yusuke. Screaming she ducks, feeling the _woosh _as the bush passes over their heads and impacts with the ground.

"SORRY!" Olivia calls over to them from somewhere in the distance. "LOST CONTROL!"

_So I'm not the only one who is sucking...that's good to know. _Feeling much happier Meagan faces her boyfriend and gives him a reassuring smile. He smiles back, chocolate eyes dancing wickedly. Knowing the look all too well, Meagan tries to escape but alas! Yusuke pins her to the ground and begins tickling her stomach furiously. Gasping, Meagan tries to block him but it is futile--he's much too strong. But if she doesn't free herself soon, Botan will be leading her up to Spirit World earlier than she probably would have expected. Thus she does the only thing she can think off. She teleports. _Why _she didn't think of this earlier is unknown to her but all that matters is that she has teleported now--about three feet away from where Yusuke is looking around in confusion.

Upon spotting her, Yusuke lunges, only to have Meagan teleport again. Around and around she goes until Yusuke is thoroughly confused and dizzy. He drops to the ground in defeat, calling for her to come out. She teleports in front of him, planting a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It's okay, Yusuke!" she sings. "One day you'll catch up!"

"Yeah, yeah."

He winces as he tries to stand; she grabs his hand and yanks him up. That is when they notice the speck of blue in the backround of the forest. It comes closer and closer forming into Botan the closer it gets. She has a very worried look on her face and when she spots Yusuke, heads straight for him. The sounds of everyone practicing stop as they all rush forward to greet Botan and recieve whatever news she has to tell. Groaning, Botan clutches her stomach as she dismounts. Too quick of a ride always upsets her stomach. Kuwabara lifts Botan into his arms and the group heads back to the mansion, placing Botan on one of the couches.

"Botan what's wrong?" the Destinies are very worried.

"P-parts of Makai are being attacked!" she squeaks, clutching her stomach harder. "It was so random...the agents Koenma sent out to scout the place just started reported in, telling of all sorts of trouble. We've never seen anything like it!"

"Attacked...?"

"We're thinking that the demon has the power to multiply!"

Urk. Not good. The Destinies exchange fearful glances with each other while the boys merely continue looking at Botan, faces sober. She coughs, waving her hand around in a weird sort of way. Olivia runs off for water, reappearing moments later. While Botan gulps it down, the others try contemplating other ways this disaster could be happening.

"Maybe...he has the power to stop time?" Vanessa suggests.

"Possible," Kurama conceeds. "But I'm wondering _why _he would want to do this. By doing this he's only put himself in the position to be captured..."

"A trap?" Olivia asks.

"Not exactly," Hiei muses. "We still don't know his exact locations so that wouldn't be it. We'd have nowhere to go."

"Then...just a warning?" Nissi whispers.

Botan nods ferverently, saying that's what Koenma thought. As Botan continues downing the water her companions remain silent. However the demon was able to unleash this sort of frenzy on different parts of Makai all at once, it wasn't good news for them. _Clank. _Botan finished her glass of water, handing it to Kurama who is ready to take it back into the kitchen. Sighing lightly he turns on his heel and walks but three feet away from the group before freezing in his tracks. His friends look at him weirdly, as if they are expecting him to turn around and say something. Instead, he lets his grip on the glass cup loosen; the cup falls to the ground, shattering into millions of tiny pieces.

"Kurama!"

The group watches, horrified, as Kurama goes limp and falls to the ground, lots of tiny cuts appearing all over his skin.

Today is not a good day.

**

* * *

Whew, I finished. All in three hours. Yay! A new record! Now to finish these author's notes and post for you readers! Kyu...tomorrow is Halloween, so happy Halloween everybody! Review!**

**(1) Carinne is not yet living with us but she will soon.**

**(2) How Keiko-like. **


	11. Split

**Minna-san I wish for you to know that you are all special/gives hug/ Okay now that I've got that off my chest...I dunno why I wrote that but it's true anyways so ish all good. oO Wow that last chapter was really long--just one kb away from being the same size as the longest chapter in this story so far. Chapter two. Chi! This chapter was inspired by an idea of mine that was transformed by one of Nissi's brilliant ideas. Go Nissi! Ergh...moving on.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own...**

**

* * *

Chapter Nine**

"Kurama..."

Nissi leans against a wall in worry, biting her nails. They always seem to be the couple close to death: first Nissi now Kurama. The nine--including Botan--are now at Genkai's temple while the wise pyschic works her magic on him. The Destinies are scattered in different places: Olivia and Hiei back to their little spot they'd been sitting at the first time when Hiei had pushed Olivia into the river, Meagan and Yusuke are sitting in the main room playing cards, and Kuwabara and Vanessa are lounging around somewhere out of eyesight.

"Uhm what's wrong with Kurama?" Kuwabara enters the room, minus Vanessa. Laying on the futon, Kurama twitches.

"We're not sure," Genkai murmurs as Yukina rewets a cloth and places it back on Kurama's forehead. "He's not _sick _in any way I've ever seen."

Kurama gives a deep shuddery breath and his eyes snap open. Yukina, who is standing very close to him, shrieks and topples backwards, the bowl of water in her hands tipping over and splattering all over the floor. Instantly everyone comes running. _What's going on...? _Kurama's eyes cloud over and everything goes hazy. All he can see is a strange white haze. _I can't see! _Panicking, his heart creeps up into his throat and he can't speak. A sudden pang shoots in his chest, shaking him. He pukes, and everyone took a giant step backwards, covering their noses. Not much to puke up though--his stomach is pretty empty.

"Kurama?" Nissi shivers. "What's wrong?"

She moves towards him but Genkai pulls her back. And right in time, to. For the moment Nissi is pulled away Kurama's stomach splits open. Everyone freezes; everyone is silent. Copious amounts of silverish liquid floats from the open wound in his stomach. Blood spills, completely unmixing with the strange silvery substance. Blood mixed with puke now gives the room a bad scent. The silver liquid circles around him until it moves about two feet away and begins to form. Hiei is first to understand, moving towards the slowly solidifying liquid.

"Hello Yokou."

oOo

"I just don't believe it."

Olivia fluffs her pillows and places them beneath her, still staring at Hiei with a dubious (1) look on her face. Hiei rolls his eyes, whacking at her with a pillow. She dodges and pulls a face only to have a second pillow tossed at her. She is pushed back onto the bed. Growling at him, she is too tired at the current moment to fight so she lets the attack drop.

"I just want this explained."

"Onna there's nothing to explain."

"Well then I'm stupid because I don't understand!"

"They _split _onna."

Glare. "Well thanks for pointing out the obvious Hiie!" Olivia whacks him. "I want to know how and why."

"SHHH!" everyone yells. "Normal people are _trying _to SLEEP!"

Clamping their mouths shut the two flick off the lights and go to sleep.

**Meanwhile...**

"Yokou why are you here?"

The said fox peers down at his counterpart calmly, "I can tell I'm not wanted."

"You _are _wanted. But I want you _inside _me."

The two sit in an awkward silence until Yokou moves and wraps Kurama in a hug. The silence continues for a few moments and Kurama feels as if he could fall asleep. But he feels...empty. Turning and facing Yokou he pulls the fox closer as if doing so will be the way to return him inside himself. Yokou sighs at his efforts, sad for the boy.

"It would be better this way," he consoles.

"NO!"

"I could go back to being a theif. I'd not be a burden to you anymore."

"And what would I be?"

"Normal. A regular human doing regular things."

"Who would want that?"

"You."

"I never said that!"

"Not aloud."

Urk. Kurama has to admit there were times where he had wished to be freed from Yokou, to be his own person. But as much as he hated it at those times it's who he is. And there's no changing that. Everyone wishes that they can be different once in a while, but when their wish is granted they finally realize they were happy being them. An old and hard learned lesson, to be sure, and Kurama is now learning.

"Please," he pleads. "Can we just fix it?"

"If that's what you so desire."

"It is! It is!" Kurama hugs the fox closer.

"Then we shall do it."

Kurama gives a watery smile. "Thanks. Um...can I ask you a question?"

"Certainly."

"Why do you...talk like that?"

Yokou laughs, "It's the same way you talk when I'm inside you."

"I sound like that?"

"Go to sleep Kurama."

The next morning is dull, with a steady sheet of rain falling over the temple. Everthing is silent, even the Destinies. Upon eating breakfast the girls remember that Carinne is going to come visit them today. Thus a phone call is needed! Yukina has made the breakfast and it is--as usual--delicious. A royal buffet fif for any king. Or queen, for that matter. Vanessa manages to get in touch with Carinne and while the girl is sad she takes it without a fuss. Soon Vanessa is back at the table again eating breakfast. Presently the 'clink, clink' of silverwear against the plates is just too much for Genkai, who is ready to show them the game room.

oO Yusuke and Kuwabara--who had seen the game room upon their very first visit to the temple--are revved up and ready to go. Yokou and Kurama both raise an eyebrow and cock their heads ath their enthusiasm but cannot deny that they are ready to go do something as well. So breakfast is finished as fast as possible, dishes are washed, and soon everyone is ready.

"Aright then let's get out of here!" Yusuke shouts.

"Yay!"

Genkai, taking a big ring of keys, leads them to a smaller part of her temple and unlocks the double doors. As she flicks on the lights the Destinies faces break into identical grins.

"Woah grandma you've added!"

oO A collective gasp from the Destinies rises into the air, and everyone takes a step back.

"ALRIGHT!"

From the first time that Yusuke and Kuwabara had been in the game room there had been only three games. The punching, the karaoke, and the rock-paper-scissors game. Now the room is decked out with every type of game known to man (or demon) and the Destinies are thrilled. Everything one would need for a boring rainy day is laid out before them. Genkai smirks. Shooting off the girls are ready to play. Meagan challenges Yusuke to a racing game (2), and Olivia and Yokou are fighting over a game of their own.

"Come on Yokou, I was here first!"

"Yes but _I _want to play."

"Just who do you think you are?"

"I'm _me_."

Meanwhile Kurama has challenged Hiei to Dance Dance Revolution. (DDR!) Hiei eyes the machine warily, what with its bright flashy lights and loud shouts of "Come on!" and "Let's go!" Laughing Kurama quickly explains the concept of the game before pushing Hiei onto his side of the mat and whapping the START button. "ALRIGHT!" a voice shouts.

"Hm, which song should we do?"

"Don't Phunk With My Heart!" everyone shouts.

_Perfect. _Kurama begins to sway as an upbeat melody begins to play for them. Turning the said sees a look of pure panic on Hiei's face as the fire demon makes his first move...and _nails _it. Everyone freezes as the word flashes 'Perfect' and continues to do so for a long time afterwards, ending up as a 20-hit combo. soon everyone has paused in their games (Olivia and Yokou still arguing) to cheer. Kurama is also doing well, missing only one or two and nailing majority of them. In the end the two both recieve the highest scores. Olivia jumps onto Hiei.

"Where'd you learn to dance, Hiei?"

"Hmph. It's common sense."

"Really. You looked so panicked and then..."

"I have my ways onna," Hiei glances over to where Kuwabara is with Yukina.

oO "Oh I get it..."

Nissi slides up to Hiei, wrapping an arm around him and hugging him. Twitching slightly Olivia pulls her away and gives a bright smile.

"Hey Neriede."

"Aw Olivia I was just going to congratulate him."

"How about you instead talk to Yokou so I can play my game?"

"Huh?"

"Please Neriede! Just occupy his time for, like, thirty minutes!"

"...Fine."

"Yay! I love you!"

She pushes Neriede to Yokou and runs off to find her game. And while she does so, Neriede and Yokou eye each other. (3)

"So you're Yokou..."

"Yes."

"How'd you get out here?"

"I really have no idea."

"Well why don't you tell me what happened..."

"It's backed up energy."

"Huh?"

"That's all I can think of. Backed up energy from the last time the two were switched."

Everyone looks over to where Yokou is fussing over Kurama, watching as Yokou wipes food off of Kurama's cheek from when he had eaten. (4)

"Eh?" Kurama turns to find everyone staring at him.

"That would make sense," Genkai muses.

"Yokou said it had hurt," Neriede informs. "And it usually doesn't, right Yokou?"

"Correct."

"So backed up energy is a logical explanation, no?"

"Since it's the only explanation we have," Genkai sighs, "we'll have to go with it. But now we need to gifure out how to put them back together."

"We need an experiment," Olivia concludes.

Kurama and Yokou shiver as four pairs of shiny, shiny eyes turn their way. Begin the experiments.

**

* * *

Yay I finished! Now I must update my Naruto story. ...Both of them. Gah I'm a terrible authoress. Ow my hand hurts. Haha. Oh, needless to say we missed school. If there was any...I'm not sure anymore. /sigh/ See you next chapter! Hey one more question: Vampire or Werewolf? Choose the one ya like!**

**(1) Dubious...a word I am supposed to be studying for a test as I sit here in Language Arts. But you readers are more important. **

**(2) Yusuke wins the game.**

**(3) I had a weird urge to put 'GLOMP' right after that sentence.../sweatdrop/**

**(4) A very Sano thing, since he always fusses over Mizuki. /Sano and Mizuki are from Hana-Kimi/**


	12. Begin The Experiments

**Begin the experiments! Mwahahahaha! This chapter was going to kill me, since I hit a small case of writer's block but Neriede pulled me out of it. YAY NERIEDE! Speaking of Neriede, she's going to do the disclaimer!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own Yu Yu Hakusho. I own it. I own it. They just mispelled my name wrong in the credits. So HAH! I bet you weren't expecting that one, HUH? (me: Uhm...what she means to say is that we _don't _own it.)**

**

* * *

Chapter Ten**

"Let the experiments begin..."

Genkai watches, amused, as the Destinies circle Kurama and Yokou like hawks bearing down on their prey. The girls are in their element here, no one can beat them at their own game. Even Yokou looks a bit afraid. While he himself has not experienced firsthand their devastation, Kurama has. And he's felt some of that undying fear from Kurama. These girls are demons. He just knows it. What sort of havoc will they begin wreaking upon he and his poor Kurama? Kami only knows...

"I'd say Kurama try to eat Yokou but that would be disturbing," Olivia smirks evilly.

"VERY," Kurama states.

"Well we have to do something," Vanessa states.

"How about we cut part of their sides open and sew them together with a needle and a thread?" Neriede says suddenly, eyes shining.

oO "NO!"

Everyone in the vicinity immediately replies to that one, shivering at the thought of cutting the two open, even if it was for a good cause. Neriede pouts a bit, sad to see such a perfect idea go to waste. No matter: there will be other times; other victims. Her plots never go undone for long... She shrugs and continues her pacing, glancing over to Kurama. He regards her with fear evident in his eyes. How could he not be afraid? Nissi is bad enough! The four pace...

and pace...

and pace...until...

"Genkai," Neriede whispers. "Do you have any--"

The rest of the sentence is cut off as she runs up to Genkai and whispers it in her ear.

"Of course. You never know when you might have to close Yusuke's mouth."

"What was that, Grandma?"

She slips Neriede a tube of something, and everyone becomes curious. Laughing maniacally she turns around and reveals the tube to everyone: SUPERGLUE. oO Kurama gasps, clutching at Yokou in fear. Yokou--who has only seen the little tube a few times when Kurama needed to use it when he 'accidently' broke something--does not know why he is so afraid. Advancing on the said, Neriede twists the top of the tube open, points it at one side of Kurama's shirt, and squeezes. Splurt. While Kurama cannot feel it through the material of his shirt he knows that this sick twisted plot of hers will not work, but she obviously doesn't know that. Or doesn't care. Maybe she's doing this for torture?

But no, if Kurama wants to be cured he has to trust Neriede who is brilliant despite her evil plots. The left side of his shirt now completely covered with superglue, Olivia holds him in place so he won't tumble with her powers, and Neriede pushes Yokou into him. Squish. The Destinies smirk as they hear that they have connected. Now, has it worked...?

"Kurama, I can't move away!" Yokou exclaims.

"The power of superglue!" Olivia falls to her knees and raises her hands high. "It has saved us many times!"  
The other Destinies follow her lead, fighting back the urge to laugh. Kurama glares at them, trying to get Yokou to stand still. But the fox is too much surprised. What substance had the power to do this?

"There. You are connected," Vanessa claps her hands.

"This is _not _what I meant!" Kurama shouts as he tumbles backwards with Yokou. "Oomph."

"You never specified what you meant by connected?" Olivia explains to them. "That's what you should have learned by now, Kurama. You live with Nissi!"

"Grr..."

"Fine, it hasn't worked," Neriede sighs, thinking. "Just give me a moment then. Vanessa, take a claw and seperate them."

Shink. Vanessa takes one of her extendable claws and slides it down Kurama's and Yokou's sides, trying hard not to cut them. They escape with only a few scratches, but nothing permanent. They thank Vanessa profusely, happy to be freed from that prison.

"I have it!" Neriede proclaims, snapping her fingers.

From the sidelines Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Genkai lean forward in their seats, interested. Shooting off Neriede disappears--they are back in the main room of Genkai's temple--and everyone hears some rummaging noises. It looks likes she's in the kitchen. Kurama begins shaking, fearful of what is going to become of him and his fox. When she reappears she is holding one of those barbecue brushes that you use to smear barbecue sauce on ribs and...a bottle of honey. And not a small bottle. A _big _bottle. Big enough to smother _two _people with it's contents. The two gulp.

"Hold them steady!" Neriede commands, pointing to Olivia.

She activates her body-control power and Yokou and Kurama squish together, back to back. Begin experiment two...Splush. Neriede dips the brush into the honey jar, loving the way Kurama's eyes are widening in fear. Yokou's too, for that matter. After loading a big blob of honey onto the brush she turns and flicks it on Kurama's face. He closes his eyes, tempted to just lick it all away. Swish. The brush moves against his face, trailing down his neck towards his chest. Blob after blob of honey is smeared onto the red-head until he is just a walking blob of it. His clothes--no matter how many times he washes them--will never return to normal and his skin will forever smell of honey. If he could move, he'd bury his head in his hands.

Finished, Neriede moves onto Yokou. The fox does not like this _power _of Olivia's. He does not like being controlled. But he can do nothing about it and immediately stops when the first blob of honey hits his body. It's sticky and slimy and is going to ruin his precious hair if she puts too much goop on it. He'll have to wash it thirty times before he can return it to normal. The jar of honey--when Neriede is finished sliming it all around Yokou (including his tail)--is still 1/4 full. Thus she, with a wicked smile, turns the container upside down and dumps the remains on their heads, not bothering to smear it down. (**a/n: She did this to me once. Got a little bowl of water and tipped it over my head. Luckily it had been raining and I was already wet...**)

"Olivia can you hold them together even if you're in another room?"

"Sure. Just don't talk to me so I can concentrate."

"Alright," Neriede confirms, "we've done all we can with this experiment. We shall come back in five minutes and see what's happened. Who's up for a game of poker?"

"YEAH!"

Everyone exits the room, waving to Yokou and Kurama, telling Yokou that if he know's what's good for him he'll get back into Kurama's body. Yokou's anger flares, and he tries to raise his arms but Olivia's power is still on them, even though she's exited to the other room. She has good control of her powers, he notices. Kurama rolls his eyes and would have sighed if he could. Sadly his mouth is clamped shut, thus preventing any speech. What do those girls really think will happen in five minutes? That some weird mystic aura will come and force Yokou back? What kind of experiment is this! They just slathered HONEY on them!

Five minutes later Neriede is twenty dollars richer with Genkai with twenty, Olivia with twenty, and Yusuke with ten. While he _gained _no money in the game, at least he didn't lose any like Hiei, Kuwabara, Meagan, and Vanessa. They demand rematches but it has been five minutes and they need to check on Kurama and fox. Nope, they are still the same as usual. Except now covered with honey. The Destinies laugh behind their hands.

"Wash them off, someone?"

"That would be you and Vanessa," Meagan says. "She'll have to melt your ice with her fire to get water."

"Ooh, interesting."

Concentrating, both Vanessa and Neriede summon their balls into their palms, Vanessa working slowly to make sure that Neriede is not burned. When the two are finished Neriede sends a ball of water flying at Kurama. It hits his stomach dead on and all the honey vanishes. The two repeat this cycle for about three minutes before all the honey is laying on a gooey mess on the floor. Olivia sucks it up with a ball of her own. Since that makes two failed experiments, Neriede is absolutely sure that the third one will be the charm. Glancing around the room for materials, Neriede's eyes fall on the small futon that Kurama had been laying on before.

"Genkai, do you have some of those really big matresses?"

"In the back."

"Olivia would you drag them out here please? Two of them?"

"Sure."

She disappears into the back and reappears minutes later with a queen-sized matress following her with ease. She plops it down and disappears for the other one. Meanwhile, Kurama and Yokou are being positioned on the 'x' that Neriede has drawn, sure that them standing there will give the matresses enough time to speed up. When Olivia returns she bids her to pick both matresses up with her mind and toss them at Kurama and Yokou, one coming at each of them on each side.

"Soo...one will be coming this way," she points, "and the other this way?"

"Exactly."

"No can do."

"What? Why?"

"I haven't practiced doing two things at once, I'm not that good at it," she ponders. "But I could get Malia to do one."

"She's in Makai!"

"Doesn't matter."

**Malia!**

**_Who said that?_**

**...Who do you think, Malia?**

**_Olivia?_**

**Yup. I need a favor. Picture a queen-sized matress in your mind, pick it up, and hurtle it in one direction.**

Everyone stares as one of the matresses is picked up...and goes hurtling towards Yusuke and Kuwabara with such speed that if it hits them they will be splattered into the wall.

**NOT THAT WAY! **

The matress stops two inches from their faces, and starts heading in the other direction.

**Perfect. Now on the count of three hurtle it really hard.**

**_What is this for?_**

**I'll explain later, I promise.**

**_All right then..._**

**One...two...three!**

Cutting the connection with Malia, Olivia is happy to see that the matress opposite of hers is going precisely where it is needed. She picks up the speed of her own matress, which is heading towards Yokou. Moments later the two matresses collide, squishing Yokou and Kurama in the middle. Malia, somehow picking up on what's going on, stops pushing the matress forward.

"Did it work, Kurama?" Neriede asks sweetly.

Yokou replies for him, "NO."

"Heh. Darn."

Olivia releases her matress and it falls to the floor with a large 'thump.' Kurama and Yokou collapse onto it, breathing heavily.

**You can let it drop now, Malia. The other way, if you don't mind.**

**_Glad to be of assistance!_**

**We'll see you later, right?**

**_Of course!_**

Olivia smiles, missing her friend. Malia has been in Makai spending time with Touya and Jin. Hopefully they have been training her and not goofing off. That way when she returns the two can have a friendly battle.

The Destinies try many more experiments. This and that, that and this. Nothing works. It's almost like no one _wants _Yokou to go back to his original spot. Like all the forces of the universe are working against them on this one. After the twenty-something experiment, Genkai moves off to the kitchen and offers everyone a soda. They all take one--save the experiments--and gulp it down fast. Neriede takes a second one, determined to get it right. On the fortieth experiment, Neriede explodes.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

Sploosh. Her soda is tossed at the two, hitting them dead on and dousing them with orange, sticky liquid. Kurama, tired and hungry, begins yelling, waiting for Yokou to back him up. But he hears nothing.

"Y-yokou?"

The Destinies stare at the spot which Yokou should be standing at the moment. But it is empty. Thus, a dog-pile on Neriede ensues.

"YOU DID IT!"

"Ack, you're crushing my lungs!"

"YAY NERIEDE!"

"Can't...breathe!"

"Why didn't we think of it earlier?"

"GUYS I'M EUNICE AND YOUR **CRUSHING ME**!"

oO "Nissi?"

They scramble off of her, allowing her to breath. She rubs her ribs, sending a glare towards her friends who grin sheepishly.

"Neriede got tired of not being able to breathe."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just go home now?"

"YUP!"

They grab their coats, Kurama handing his to Nissi as to not get it dirty, and they all place a hand on Meagan's shoulder. Waving goodbye to Genkai and promising to visit again soon, Meagan teleports them home. Kurama instantly heads off for a shower, happy to have Yokou back where he belongs. It has been a long day and it is now nearing 6 o'clock. Had the experiments really taken that long? Apparently. They just can't believe the answer to putting Yokou back was to throw soda at the two... The Destinies retreat to their rooms, bidding each other good night. They'll fall alseep when they fall asleep, and until then they'll entertain themselves in their rooms.

Unbeknownst to them, it is going to be an interesting night...

**

* * *

Whew, I finished. Yay, it's a long chapter too! The next chapter takes place the same night, just to let you know. And it is completely written by Nissi. But for this chapter, thanks to Neriede for all those ideas of how to get Kurama and Yokou together. She also did the soda one, which was the one that worked...she just wanted me to update the next chapter. Which is pretty hilarious, I have to tell you. See you next chapter everyone! Ja ne!**


	13. Let's Call It An Incident

**Hi! Well, Vanessa got to write a chapter and since the entire plot for this chapter was completely made by me, I asked Olivia if I could and blah blah she said yes. Besides, there eas a bunch of stuff that I couldn't really explain how I wanted it to go unless I actually wrote it out so, yeah... I got lazy at several points in this chapter so sorry in advance for the low quality. /sweatdrops/ But just so you know it's Eunice writing this chapter, not Olivia. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I own not.**

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven**

"I have nothing to do..."

It is eleven o'clock at night and, as Eunice has just stated, she has nothing to do. No she is not bored. She is _never _bored. She is just not physically entertained. Everyone sleeps as she wanders the halls aimlessly, and as they do she creeps past a snoring Yusuke's room and starts to think.

Now when Eunice starts to think, things usually chaotically follow, and the evil, curling smile on her face indicates that this time will be no different. Slowly, pushing the door open a fraction of the way--just enough for her to slip through undetected--she steals into Yusuke's room. Tiptoeing around the vicinity, she carefully steps over the forlorn objects on the floor, looking for her prize. Yusuke is snoring so loudly, she is surprised he doesn't wake himself up.

And then suddenly he stops.

Eunice freezes in her tracks, wondering if he is awake and has just considered going back when--

THUNK!

She jumps up in reflex and sticks her feet to the ceiling. Upon closer inspection (which is pretty hard to do since she is upside down and her hair keeps getting in her face) she sees that Yusuke has merely fallen out of bed. _Stupid. _

She observes him for a moment in amusement, wondering if he'll do anything funny in his sleep. Cruel thoughts of blackmail skim her thoughs, so silently she pulls out the digital camera she always carries on her, the one that has recording and sound options (**a/n: I love that camera. /drool/**) and quickly turns it on. She waits a bit before her satisfaction is granted and Yusuke does something. Wrapping the sheets _very _tightly around himself he says, "Meagan..." A moment of pause and then, "...So soft." Bunching up some of his sheets into a ball of some sorts, he then proceeds to make out with it in his sleep. Resisting the high impulse to laugh, Eunice stuffs the camera back into her pocket. Flipping off the cieling and landing on all fours, she quickly resumes her search, leaving Yusuke to his own...joy. XD After several minutes her efforts yield fruit and she gazes at the prize in front of her: Yusuke's stock of hair gel.

Eunice notices that after the last hair gel incident (**a/n: Yeah...let's call it that...and incident...oO**) he has really been stocking up. There is a lot of gel. There is so much that there is no way she can carry it all inone trip. Dang it, even _ten _trips wouldn't be enought. Looking around for a solution, she sees that Yusuke has untangled himself from the sheets and is currently a few feet from the door. _Boy Yusuke sure is a vigorous sleeper..._

Forming an idea in her head, Eunice picks up the now lone blanket, lays it flat on the floor, then shoves the mass of plastic bottles onto it. Picking up the make-shift bag, she fazes through the floor, glad that the room below is Meagan's. Standing on the cieling of Meagan's room now, she lets go of the bag and then jumps, following the hair gel onto the floor. The noise created from the bottles on impact with the floor makes Meagan shoot up out of sleep in surprise.

"What the--?"

"Shh!" Nissi urges, lugging the bag towards the bed.

With a half angry, half perplexed expression (angry for being so rudely awaken, and perplexed because of the huge size of bag) she asks, "What in the world are you doing Nissi? And what's in the bag--er, blanket?"

"Uh, candy. It's a surprise for everybody. But it's too heavy for me to carry so can you poof me into the kitchen for a sec?"

"You wake me up at," she checks her bedside clock, "almost 11:30 at night for that?"

"Please? If you don't I'll keep bugging you and you'll never get to sleep."

She grins her "Nissi-grin," making Meagan roll her eyes and groan dissaprovingly as she lifts the covers off herself. A second later they are in the kitchen, and after rummaging about while Meagan stood watching and yawning, Nissi finds a very, VERY, large plastic square container (**a/n: Someone in my class asked me this while I was writing it, and the answer is YES it is very likely to find a plastic bin of such size. At least in my kitchen it is! **)

"Now off to the pool we go!"

Nissi looks at Meagan expectantly, who tiredly says,

"Oh come on Nissi! I want to go to bed!"

"And you can right after this! Please, or everyone will get candy besides you."

"I don't care."

"Please?" Nissi clasps her hands together in a begging way.

"Oh fine," Meagan says. "Whatever it takes to get back to sleep."

After Meagan drops Nissi of at the outdoor pool, and when Nissi s all alone with her bag of "candy" and the giant plastic tub, she grins very evilly before setting out to the task that lays before her.

oOo

"Now...who in the mansion besides Yusuke will go gaga over this?"

Nissi muses this question to herself for a while, looking and smiling at her work around her:

It is about two in the morning and all over the ground there is hair gel. Nearby the pool is (ironically) filled with water that will be of no help in battling this mess. She looks in the tub after overviewing the layout, noticing that ther is till a lot of hair gel left. A last minute idea comes to her mind and she quickly runs off to the kitchen and fetches her mystery item from the fridge and some string. She returns and promptly ties one end to a tree trunk. The rest of the string she puddles into a small group at the base of the tee and leaves it there for now, heading of to her decided victim's room: Vanessa.

Once inside and hovering her face about a foot above Vanessa's, she dons the widest, biggest, creepiest smile she can. Then she pokes Vanessa in the face until she blinks her eyes open. Upon which she sees Nissi's smiling face and shouts,

"Holy crap!"

Laughing like a maniac, Nissi drops to the floor, clutching her stomach while Vanessa sits up in her bed, staring in horror and anger at the creature making fun of her.

"Is there any reason you're in here?" she asks, annoyed.

Nissi's laughter dies down a bit and straightens herself up before saying, "You have to come outside. It's importan."

"No," she flops back onto her bed and pulls the covers back up.

Leaning in closer, determined not to let her plan fail she says, "I'll give you something Inuyasha for your birthday."

At first there is silence but then--

"Two."

"Deal."

Vanessa tiredly gets out and follows the leading Nissi, who guides her out to the hair gelled covered area.

Staring Vanessa asks, "What did you do?"

"You'll see. Now just sit here," she points near a particularly large cluster of gel, "and go ahead and rest while I get things ready. Just...don't close your eyes, or you'll miss it."

Vanessa happily plops her butt onto the ground, tired of standing up so early in the morning. Nissi, moving in front of her and facing the goop--so as not to reveal what she is doing--fumbles with something in her hands until...KTCHHH...(**a/n: Ooh, sound effect! Lol, and if you don't know what this sound means it's okay because Vanessa's about to tell you.**)

Sounding slightly interested Vanessa inquires, "Hey Nissi did you just (**DUN DUN DUN**) light a match?"

With the happiest, care free look on her face, Nissi holds the match up high and then...she lets it go.

FWHOOOSH!

An immediate chain reaction ensues and soon, every bit of hair gel in sight is on fire. Vanessa is, of course, ecstatic. She is now up off the ground full of glee and not one bit tired, dancing and yelling her head off, "Fire! It's fire! Glorious, burning fire! IT'S MINE! MINE I tell you! All MINE!"

When you wake up at about 2:33 in the morning clutching your blankets because some pyromaniac is outside screaming "Fire!" happy thoughts tend to NOT surface through your head. This, with some various head bumping, toe stubbing, yelps, and a peculiar mishap with a fork in which several dishes came tumbling out from between Kurama's mattresses (He never should have had Nissi to the dishes (1)), was how everyone else in the mansion woke up.

"What the heck is she doing?" Yusuke trudges over to his window and looks out.

At first he shrugs it off that Vanessa has done something stupid and sarted a fire, figuring that as long as it doesn't reach the house and everyone takes care of it, it is not his problem. He is _not _going to get sweaty and dirty at this hour. Getting back into bed he mutters something about croissants and dumb chores. Then...

"Hold on just a friggin' minute!"

Stationing himself once more at the window he stares in pure fury as he realizes that the flames are spelling something out, and he does not like what he reads.

YUSUKE JUST SO YOU KNOW YOUR HAIR GEL IS ON FIRE  
-EUNICE

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU EUNICE!"

Forget the stairs, Yusuke jumps out the window (He is on the second floor.) and lands outside.

"Prepare to die!" he launches himself in Nissi's direction, charging with rage.

She is ready for him. Taking a bottle of mayo out (the mystery item!) she squirts it in his path, causing him to slide uncontrollably towards the string that she is now holding out.

"Augh!"

Yusuke trips over it and lands full front into the tub of gel (yes, the tub is big enough for all of him to fit). Giggling like a mad man, something Nissi doesn't expect to happen, happens and everything goes downhill.

"Vanessa my love I'll save you!" Being the imbecile that Kuwabara is, he bursts out the door waving his spirit sword in the air.

Running in a random direction, he too trips over the string that is still held out by the gapin Nissi. SPLOOSHP. The spirit sword goes flying, hitting Vanessa on the head.

"OW!"

The two boys climb out of the tub, slow and goopy due to the gel, and stare at the grinning Nissi.

"You," Yusuke clenches his fists, breathing through his teeth.

"It was an accident, I swear! I didn't do anything!"

Yusuke begins, "I'm going--"

"Kuwabara you fool!"

Escaping with only just a singe on her clothes Nissi dives out of the way as the two bewildered boys are hit by Vanessa's attack: a fire ball.

Ta da! Human barbecues!

"That'll teach him to throw his sword at me!"

By now everyone is out of the house and witnessing Yuske and oaf running around screaming, their entire beings licked by flames.

"Get it off! Get it off!"

"The pool! Get to the pool!"

They jump in, steam billowing forth before they resurface.

"Do you think he'll be alright? After all, he was set on fire," Nissi whispers to Kurama.

"I'm sure he will, he's been through a lot worse. In fact, he's died before. _Twice _even."

"We're gonna gill you!"

"Uh-oh."

Diving into the group of her friends Nissi, plus Kuwabara and Yuske angrily jumping after her, manage to send everyone sprawling. In the kicking, screaming, and confusion of it all meagan accidently activates her teleportation power and they all reappear above the ground of an abandoned baseball field. With a small thump the ground untangles themselves.

"Where is she?" Kuwabara picks himself up and quickly scans the crowd.

KTCHHH.

"Nobody move!"

All heads turn around to Nissi who is standing a few feet away with a newly lit match, poised to drop it over the tub of hair gel, which somehow must have been transported with them.

"Nissi calm down," Kurama tries to soothe his girlfriend. "Such a large amount of alcohol lit at one time in such a small space would..."

"Exactly! So nobody move or I drop it!"

"Nissi come on we're friends right now just put down the match nice and easy..." Meagan gives a shot at it.

And Kuwabara, once again being an oaf, panics and yells, "GET HER!"

He jumps at her, causing her to throw the match into the air.

"Everybody run!"

Instinct taking over, everyone grabs Meagan who follows her own instincts and teleports the heck out of there. They land back in the pool where they see that the fire has finally died down. They have just a second to wait before--

BOOM!

A pillar of smoke begins to rise in the distance, accompanied by the large mass of red and orange one typically sees when one witnesses an explosion. Silence...

"I didn't do it! It was his fault!" Nissi points an accusing finger at Kuwabara.

"My fault? You dropped the match!"

"You jumped me!"

Olivia has had enough, "SHUT UP! I'm wet. I'm cold. It's too early in the morning for this. Since I'm up, I'm going to train. Come on Hiei."

No answer...  
"Hiei...?"

Everyone takes a quick inventory of persons then in unison scream, "We forgot Hiei!"

oOo

"Hiei thank goodness you're alive!"

"Hmph. You think that was enough to kill me?"

(**a/n: I got lazy and I wanted to give this to Olivia before school ended, so from here on in it's Olivia writing. Except the end comments. Those are mine. Olivia: HALLO EVERYONE!**)

Olivia attaches herself to the said fire demon, refusing to let go. Upon figuring out that Hiei was not among them the group had immediately teleported back to the baseball field--well a good distance away, actually--and began calling out Hiei's name. When no reply was heard they had actually ventured inside the dying fire to search further. The smoke was thick but it began clearing when they were halfway through.

At one point they thought Hiei was dead because when the finally did find him he was sprawled out unmoving. The group stood in shocked silence until Hiei stirred, sat up, and looked at them. Offering no information as to why he was laying on the ground--the Destinies think he was praying for an end to the madness that was the Destinies--he demanded transportation home. Once there he immediately went to bed. Morning came quickly, and that's where they all are now. Slurping up soggy cereal the Destinies turn their heads as Kurama comes in from outside.

Plop. He tosses the newspaper in front of them, bidding them to read the front cover.

"Congratulations, you made the front page."

Blinking, the girls read: **MYSTERIOUS FIRE IN ABANDONED BASEBALL FIELD.** **Early this morning smoke was seen rising from the abandoned baseball field on the corner of West St. and Sunset Blv. Luckily no one was hurt in the shocking accident. Pg. 1 for details...**

Olivia, Meagan, and Vanessa turn to Nissi and say in unison, "Congrats."

"Eheheh..."

Yusuke sulks in the corner, hair ungelled. While the Destinies have not deprived him of his _secret _stock, he refuses to gel his hair up. Actually, he never wants to see another hair gel bottle for the rest of his life. The smell of it burning still lingers in his memory. Shiver, shiver. Sighing, everyone goes back to their silent breakfast...until the phone rings.

**

* * *

(This is Olivia. I didn't know where to stop it but I have an idea for the next chapter so I must leave it with that. Okay, rest of the comments are Nissi's. Props to Nissi for this chapter by the way. Go Nissi!)**

**Haha! Haha! So how did you like it? I told you it was bad quality but eh, who cares, I liked the plot nonetheless. (Olivia: I didn't think it was bad quality...) Oh, and a sneak preview into another one of my plot ideas (Olivia will be writing that one though.) (Olivia: Me again. T.T This idea is so cruel...)**

**Hint 1: Box**

**Hint 2: Sewers**

**Hint 3: Kansas**

**Hint 4: Hiei gets /I'm sorry but there must be something interfering with your reception. Just hit review and hang in there/**


	14. Prelude To Chaos

**Hello everyone. Well what can I say about this chapter? I finally got what Carinne's life will be so I can now drag her in this...Yay! It might be one of those serious chapters, which I think might be good since we had two scary chapters in a row. But it WILL BE SHORT. Ah, the last chapter was amazing. Yay to Nissi. But moving on...where did we stop? Oh yes, a phone call.**

**Disclaimer: I own not.**

**

* * *

Chapter Twelve**

The phone rings. Tired and sore, Olivia moves to answer it. As she picks up and says hello, a loud voice begins yelling at her.

"Get your butts down here! I'm being attacked!"

"...Carinne?"

"No, I'm Bob. OF COURSE I'M CARINNE!"

"What's going on?"

"Just get down here now!"

The phone is hung up, leaving a bewildered Olivia still holding hers. Instantly she drops it and calls everyone over to Meagan, instructing her that she needs to teleport over to Carinne's. And everyone--still in their pajamas--heads over to her house. Panicked and not caring about the front door Meagan teleports inside, only to find the home in a shambled mess. Little red creatures, the human version of devils, crowded the floor bearing their pitchforks in a menacing sort of way. Nissi freezes them with her ice ball. They crackle and freeze, and the Destinies can't help but think that they would make good statues. Upstairs Carinne is whacking furiously at the little devils with a bamboo stick, and is faring quite well against them. The girls consider just sitting back and letting Carinne fight--until the devils come at them. Together the five girls/four boys make short work of the creatures. Finished, Carinne glares at them.

"What the heck is going on?"

"To Spirit World!" the Destinies cry.

"Spirit World?"

"To Spirit World!"

They grab hold of Carinne and in seconds appear before the baby ruler that is Koenma. He isn't surprised to see them, and is even holding Dawe. Upon sight of his owner Dawe jumps from Koenma to Olivia. _So this is where he's been for the past few days..._ Koenma begins to explain how Dawe is his little communicator when the girls are too lazy to come report in every once in a while. They sweatdrop, laughing nervously. But then it becomes serious. Koenma gives Carinne the once over, noticing how she is not fazed much by what's going on. Quite unusual for a human. But then again, she's probably not human. Sending an ogre to retrieve her file, he is not surprised when he finds it to be missing.

"They are all missing..." he mumbles.

"Hey Koenma, should she just come live with us?"

"Not yet. It was bad enough I had to give you girls medicine just so you could prove that you had 'guardians.' I want things to cool down before Carinne joins you."

"Understood."

They exit, meeting up with Botan in the hallway. She greets them, meets Carinne, then drags them down to the same rooms they had used upon one of their visits to Spirit World. The girl's room is furnished with another bed, for which they are very happy. They plop onto them, discouraged. There is no way they'll make it through freshman year like this. Why don't demons stick to a schedule? Attack, attack, attack--that's all they do! And always at random! Why is it that they can't attack during the holidays? Why do they have to be so uncompromising? _Sure _they left them alone at Christmas Break, but now... The girls rub their temples. So much stress. How did Kurama put up with this for so long?

Yusuke leads the boys to their room, which is still the same as last time. Kurama kicks off his shoes and heads to relax with a bath. Yusuke and Kuwabara resume their video game position, flicking on the GameCube and watching the words appear smoothly on the screen. And Hiei watches the activity outside the window--there's not much. Every once in a while a ferrygirl comes flying into view with a person whose time had come. Some of them were placidly happy, wheras some of them were wailing uncontrollably. He grimaces in distaste. Pathetic humans.

"Why are we staying here?" Yusuke yawns as Botan comes to speak with them.

"Because you are all tired and confused," Botan confirms. "And you're too lazy to go back home anyway."

"True."

She plops down on one of the vacant beds and watches Yusuke and Kuwabara duke it out on Super Smash Brothers Melee. Yusuke is losing. The silence is unnerving, broken only by Kurama coming out of the bathroom dressed in fresher clothes, his hair still wet from the bath. Botan nods to him, smiling. _They all look so tired... _

"Actually, Koenma wants you guys to have a bit of fun," she lies.

"Huh?"

"He's sent out one of his men to convince those at the school that you've all come down with the flu--it's not too hard to believe as it's still winter--and that you need two weeks of relaxation. It'll be like everyone has forgotten about you in those two weeks. Those that see you during that time period will just think that their minds are playing tricks on them."

"And who says we need a vacation?" Hiei drawls from the window.

"The girls are frustrated. They can't keep up with school. SO this ensures that they will get to make up the work. They need it."

"Hn."

"Now I just gotta finalize this with Koenma..."

"What was that Botan?" Kurama asks lightly.

"Oh, nothing."

oOo

"Tell me," Olivia groans as she follows everyone to the gates of Spirit World. "Why we bothered settling in if we were just going to leave?"

"Spur of the moment decision," Kuwabara grunts, right behind her. "All Botan's idea."

"Bleagh..."

Half-asleep, the Destinies wave goodbye to Carinne, telling her to come over tomorrow anytime. Thus, with goodbye's finished, clothed changed, and teeth brushed, everyone falls asleep in a peaceful doze, not even aware as to the chaos they will soon cause.

**

* * *

That ended very dramatically, no? HAMTARO! -twitch- Aww, it's so cute! -shifts eyes- Um, moving on. Where do people come up with anime like that? Ish very cute, but... Alright, the next chapter (it may be in two parts) was written entirely by the one, the only--CARINNE! I find it to be _very _well written. Actually, it was flat out hilarious. See you then! Ja!**


	15. Curse

Carinne: YAY! New chapter! _Spins and does peace sign as confetti rains down_ and I wrote this one!

Olivia: What the heck are you doing?

Carinne: I'm dancing stupidly. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?

Olivia:…nvm. Just get on with the disclaimer.

Carinne: NO! I WILL NEVER SAY THE EVIL WORDS!…so Hiei will do it for me!

Hiei: These crazy onnas do not, I repeat, DO NOT own us. If they really did there would be mass havoc.

* * *

-o-o-

**Part One of Gender Bending Chaos**

"Meagan-chan! Hurry your butt up!"

The Destinies had decided to take a break from all of the havoc that went on in the mansion. They had grabbed some hiking supplies, called up Carinne, and taken off to explore the woods nearby. At first the trip had been enjoyable.

"EEEK! SPIDEEERRR!"

"What the heck was that?"

"AHHH! THEY'RE OUT TO GET USS!"

But now it wasn't. There were spiders left and right, it was dark and damp, and they were hopelessly lost.

"Eunice! Where did you go?" Carinne and Olivia had been given the job to go and find Eunice, who had been lost about ten minutes ago. They were getting more and more nervous by the second, considering the fact that they had had a fear of doppelgangers. **1** They had come across a cave that looked like it was still inhabited. Suddenly a freak with leaves all over it popped out of the bushes nearby.

"BOO!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Carinne and Olivia ran as fast as they could back to the others. Tackling Vanessa and Meagan to the ground they whimpered softly.

"What the heck is wrong with you fools!" Vanessa swatted two away. "Did you find Eunice?"

"Yup they sure did!" The freaky leaf creature popped up. Taking off the mask it wore it was none other than Eunice.

"You baka!" Carinne jumped off the ground and attempted to hit the fox-girl. "You scared the heck out of me!"

"Ha ha." Eunice danced out of the way. "Anyways, putting fear aside, I found a really cool cave! Lets go check it out!"

"Nuh-uh! There may be spiders in there!" Vanessa shook her head firmly.

"Yes! Lets go! I wanna see the cave!" Meagan punched the air excitedly. And so, Eunice and Meagan proceeded to drag their protesting friends to the mouth of the cave.

"It looks creepy."

"Um duh."

"Who should go in first?"

"I nominate…Olivia to go in first!"

"Oh thanks a lot Carinne. You obviously care for my safety!" Olivia grabbed a flashlight and led the way into the cave. Flicking the switch, they saw that the cave was covered in strange drawings and symbols. There was a very pronounced magical aura in the cave, and the Destinies did not like it.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" A voice as soft and as cracked as dry leaves in the wind reached the gang's ears. "Some lost young girls perhaps? Why don't they come in further?"

A solid black cat was winding its way around Vanessa's leg. She screamed loudly, and tried to keep it away. Hissing, it sauntered back over to its owner, a stooped figure huddled next to a small fire. It was an old woman with long gray hair. She motioned for the Destinies to get closer.

"And what are some fine young girls like you doing out here?" She passed them all a cup of warm tea. Taking the cups, they stared at the drinks suspiciously.

"We got lost." Eunice gave them all a warning glance not to drink. Something fishy was afoot.

"Ah…Its very easy to get lost in these woods." She waved her hand casually. "You must be very tired…why don't you drink some of my tea? It will make you feel better…"

Against their will the Destinies took a long drought from each of their cups. Fear entered their eyes as they felt magic course through them. Standing up quickly they ran out of the cave, the woman's laughter chasing them all the way home.

-o-o-

The boys had found them gasping for breath at the front door of the mansion. Carinne had bunked with Olivia that night, too tired to go back home. They had all pretty much fainted upon their arrival, letting the warm embrace of sleep take them.

Olivia stumbled into her bathroom. Sleep was gone and the bathroom was calling instead. She closed the door and got the biggest shock of her life.

A loud yell woke everyone up in the mansion. Carinne, who was closest to its source was the first to get the bad news. Hearing Olivia's scream, she had fallen off of the chair she had been sleeping in. She ran to the bathroom door and opened it to find a scary sight.

There was a **boy** standing in the bathroom. A boy that looked a little too much like Olivia.

"W-who? W-what?" She became conscious that the boy was staring at her and pointing at her chest. She looked down to get another shock. She was completely **flat**.

"C-carinne? Is that you?" The boy was shaking violently. "Its me…Olivia."

Carinne and Olivia's screams echoed through the house once more.

Hiei and Yusuke burst through the door. Hiei, because he was concerned, Yusuke because he thought that there was another fight going on.

"What is going on in here?" Hiei busted down the bathroom door. Seeing two very effeminate boys he glared evilly at them. "Where are Carinne and Olivia?"

The two boys tackled our poor little fire demon to the ground.

"AHHH! HIEI! ITS HORRIBLE!"

"SAVE US!"

Hiei stared at them shocked as they two began to nuzzle him as only two other people would. Yusuke gaped at the odd sight his own yells adding to the din.

"Olivia? Carinne?"

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

More yells and screams echoed from the opposite side of the mansion. It seemed as if Eunice, Meagan, and Vanessa had woken up too…

'Olivia' and 'Carinne' leaped off of the fire demon and ran as fast as they could to their friends. Crashing into three other figures they all landed in a huge pile outside of Kurama's door.

Kurama, hearing the crash, opened his door to find five young bishies in very "suggestive" positions on the floor.

"oh my…" Was all he could squeak out.

"WHERE HAS MY PRECIOUS VANNESSA GONE?" Kuwabara ran in on the odd scene. One of the two blonde boys disentangled himself from the pile and smacked the orange head in the face.

"Who are you calling your precious you fool!" The blonde smacked him again for good measure. "I don't belong to anyone!"

"EK! ITS VANESSA!" The other blonde shot up and tackled 'Vanessa' to the ground.

"Meagan get off of me!"

"Oh my gosh its EUNICE!"

"What the heck! AK! OFF OF MEEE!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

"AHHHHH!"

-o-o-

"…and then we ran as fast as we could, away from the creepy old lady." The boy who claimed to be Eunice finished up with their story. It seemed as if sometime last night, the Destinies had turned into, dare we say it, boys.

Kuwabara was weeping over Vanessa's new change. "Noooooo…my beautiful Vanessa is gone…"

"I'm not gone you fool!" Vanessa punched his head. "I'm just a boy!"

"This is so awful Olivia!" Carinne had decided that it was time for a bit of fun. And by fun he thought he and Olivia should scare everyone with their weird antics.

"There there its okay…" Olivia hugged her, I mean, his friend tightly, immediately catching on. "I'm here."

"Kyuuuu I want your heart Hatori**2&3**…"Carinne nuzzled Olivia's shoulder, fully aware as to how gay he (or she) seemed.

"You want it? Take it…"

"Mmmm...I will…"

"AGH! ENOUGH WITH THE GAYNESS YOU TWO!" Yusuke smacked Carinne with Vanessa's titanium bat. "We have to figure out what is going on! Do you want to be stuck as guys forever?" (Vanessa sntached her bat out of yusuke's hands and started to beat him with it.

"MY BAT! MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME FOOL!"

Meagan and Eunice firmly shook their heads and went to consult Kurama on the tea they had drunk.

Vanessa (who was done beating the crap out of yusuke) , Olivia and Carinne had other plans.

"Actually we don't mind this change one bit! I'm going to go find the scissors. " Vanessa sauntered off to find the scissors.

"Yup. We had actually discussed our plan if this ever did happen." Carinne ran off to find the hair dye. "I call the blue highlights!"

"And our plan was to go with the flow!" Olivia followed Carinne. "I get red!"

And thus they left a very confused Yusuke and Hiei behind.

"You know that you're gonna have two boys after you now, don't you?"

"…shut up."

-o-o-

And so life in the mansion continued on as normally as it ever could. Meagan and Eunice had been at that cure for about two days when the Mabudachi Trio**2** decided that it was time to have a little fun in their new bodies…

"BYE GUYS! WE'RE OFF CLUBBING!" Vanessa shouted up as they left.

Hiei stopped them at the door. "Oh no you're not. Especially not you three."

"Why not Hiei? Are you afraid for us?" Olivia and Carinne immediately went to work on buttering the fire demon up. "Don't worry, we won't do that much harm to the poor gay boys…"**4**

"No means no. I will not let you three go out clubbing! You aren't even of legal age yet!" He shoved the three away from the door.

Vanessa stared at Hiei questioningly. "How do you know what the age limit is Hiei-chan?"

"Because Kurama made me read the entire set of ningen laws. And don't call me Hiei-chan! Now…what to do about your clubbing ideas…" An evil glint entered the demon's eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Vanessa, Olivia and Carinne were in a closet tied up in fire proof rope. Hiei chuckled to himself at the sound of their muffled protests. He walked off, satisfied that they would never escape.

"No no…that wasn't right…" Kurama mixed a few of his home made herbal remedies together. An acrid smell wafted up to greet him.

Eunice rounded the corner. They were outside of the mansion where Kurama's garden held many different herbs. "Ewwww…What's that nasty smell…"

"Oh there you are Eunice. Did you get the mugwort? Did Meagan get the foxgloves?"

"Yes, I think I got what you wanted. Meagan should be right back."

"HERE I AM!"

"Thank you." Kurama took the plants and began calculating anew.

"Kurama, I don't think we are really getting anywhere with this random testing." Eunice looked over the long list of trials and errors. "We don't even know what was in the tea."

"Well, there is the chance that your blood hasn't flushed it all out…but it's a very slim chance…" Kurama pulled out several syringes.

Meagan stared at him in shock. "Where did those come from?"

Kurama looked away casually. "Oh, I carry them around in case I ever need to sedate you guys…"

"Give me those." Sticking one of the syringes into his arm, Eunice drew out a several milliliters of blood. "Is that enough for you?"

"For you yes. But I need samples of the rest of the gangs so that I can cross reference them." He turned to Meagan and took some blood out of his arm**remember…we are currently guys!**. "Could you go and get samples from the other three?"

"SURE! YAY I GET TO PLAY NURSE!"

"I'll make sure Meagan doesn't go crazy with the needles…"

Meagan and Eunice went back into the mansion to go and find their friends. They had not heard the clubbing announcement and thus they did not know of the closet.

Looking in the kitchen first, they were immediately concerned at the lack of persons in there. Usually Carinne was trying to get at the sugar, and usually Olivia was helping.

They next checked Kuwabara's room. He usually knew of Vanessa's whereabouts.

"Have you seen Vanessa lately?" Meagan reluctantly entered his room.

"Nope. I think that Hiei was the last person to see her…" He turned back to his comic books. Over the past few days he had decided to leave male Vanessa alone because he had decided that he was straight. There was always Yukina…

As, Meagan left the room, Eunice pulled out Botan's demon calling whistle**5**. Giving it a good long blow, they waited for Hiei to come running over, yelling about the awful din they had caused.

"3…2…1…Now."

"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT THING!" Hiei zoomed up into their faces.

"We were trying to find Vanessa, Carinne and Olivia and It said that you were the last person to see them." Eunice regarded him pretty calmly.

"Yeah I saw them." He ran his hand through his hair distractedly. "They said something about clubs and gay people so I locked them up in the broom closet."

"Take us to them now. We need to get blood samples from them so we can find a cure." Eunice twitched at the mention of gays.

"Sure…" They traveled to the infamous broom closet and opened the door to find some brooms, some rope and a small note attached to the back that said in bold letters:

**HA HA WE HAVE ESCAPED! HAVE FUN TRYING TO CATCH US!**

**YOURS TRULY,**

**THE MABUDACHI TRIO 3**

The three stared at this note in horror.

"Oh gods…no." and they rushed off to get their stun guns. **lol**

-o-o-

"Damn it! Its just another heterosexual club." The Mabudachis had been wandering around the streets for an hour now. Determined to find a gay club they had searched everywhere in the huge downtown area. But things were not looking so good. It seemed as if Fate was determined to keep our newly made hormonal lads away from any and every gay bar. But they had deceived Fate before and they did so tonight too.

"AH-HAH! I FOUND ONE!" Vanessa poked her head around the corner. They were all wearing black and the corresponding colours of their highlights. Carinne had gotten kinky and made Olivia wear a collar that said 'Uke' on it. They had made sure that they looked the part; as in both gay and Goth.

A smallish neon sign that said "Cult" In curling red letters flashed periodically, teasing them to enter. It seemed like a walk in club so the Mabudachis barged right in. Neon lights were flashing everywhere as a goth-rock band poured their souls out into the music. There were gay people freak dancing every where causing the trio's eyes to almost pop out of their sockets.

"Oh crap…Do you guys think that you could handle the drinks?" Carinne raced off towards the bathroom, suffering from a bloody nose.

"Baka." Olivia used her Nightmare's powers to steal a couple of beers from the bar. Popping one open for each of them, she stared at a really cute boy with spiky cinnamon brown locks. He seemed to be giving her the eye. Looking over at Vanessa, the blonde seemed to be staring at another boy with short pale blonde locks.

"Hmmm…I can tell tonight is going to be veeeery interesting…." Vanessa commented idly, the beer quickly numbing her mind.

-o-o-

**Okay we are going to pause for a moment. The next section has shonenai and some sentences that will change your opinions on the Trio permanently. Lol. I warn you though, at the next page break is the conclusion to this chapter. And it is not very long. -.-; **

"WE NEED TO FIND THOSE FRIGGIN FAGGOTS!" **lol. Lame pun. **Yusuke, Hiei, Eunice and Meagan were frantically trying to figure out where the Trio had gone. After much consideration and arguing, they figured that they either had gone to a gay bar or they had gotten hopelessly lost out in town. They hoped it was the latter. All of them were a bit nervous at the thought of going into a gay bar to try and located the bakas.

"Calm down Yusuke. We have plenty of time to find them." Meagan smacked his/her boyfriend hard on the back. "Its not like they can't take care of themselves you know."

"Actually that depends on whether or not they're drunk or sugar high…" Eunice said softly, trying to track down her friends aura patterns. "I think that they went this way."

She dragged them down the same alley the Trio had gone down. Seeing the bright neon sign, she reached for the door.

Hiei stopped her hand. "Erm…are you sure you want to go in there? You know…considering how to take to gay people?" His eyes shifted alittle.

"…I guess you're right…" So Hiei pushed open the door, they four saw the exact same sight that the others had seen: Rampant, horny, GAY people. Except they took it in many different ways… **I got nothing against gay people. They are friggin awesome! XD**

Eunice stared at the gay people in shock. "WHAT IS YOUR GUYS'S PROBLEMS!" she screamed hysterically. A few of the gays closest to the door stopped for a moment and stared at him/her. After a few minutes of consoling, Eunice ended up having to wait outside and make up a trap to ensnare her "gay" friends. Hiei, Yusuke, and Meagan proceeded into the club.

They asked around if anyone had seen three crazy boys who were around 14-15 years old. Several people said no. Hiei ended up having to dodge around for fear of getting molested. Lol. There were many cries of "Deflower the boy!" at which they would all run away frantically not chancing to find out who the speaker was addressing.

"Yeah, I saw them. They went to one of the back rooms. Don't know if you should bother them though…" A tall, blonde answered, a little preoccupied with his boyfriend. Finally they could grab the idiots and get the hell out of there!

"…thanks…" They ran off to go fetch the boys.

They had made their way to the back of the club and had found several rooms that had velvet curtains instead of doors. Quickly ruling out several of the rooms, they figured that the one with the red curtain was the one they wanted.

"OKAY THAT'S IT! YOU THREE ARE COMING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW!" Yusuke ripped open the dark red curtain that served as a barrier to what ever was going on in the room. He stopped and froze in the doorway, making Hiei and Meagan have to look over his shoulder to see what was going on.

Beer bottles were strewn everywhere, along with some wrist bands and arm warmers. Olivia was pinned under the brunette gasping. Carinne had taller boy with long ebony hair pinned on the ground and was making out with him quite passionately . Vanessa was up against the wall, trapped by the pale blonde, who was sucking on her neck.

"…twitch…twitch…twitchy, twtich…TWIIIIIIITCH…" the three at the door gave a long twitching spasm.

"WE ARE GOING HOME. **NOW.**" They grabbed their friends who were waaaay to drunk to argue and took them back to the mansion.

"Hi Hiei…ngh…wanna join the orgy? He he he…" Carinne giggled insanely.

"Wheeeeee I can see the moon and its made out of CHEEZE!" Olivia was spinning around in a circle staring up at the moon.

"Hey Meagan…Knickers. He hee hee…" Vanessa poked everything and anything saying the word 'kinckers' over and over again.

They dragged their friends towards the door. Stepping out first they didn't want their friends to run off and escape, regardless of Eunice's trap.

"Okay, we got them so lets—AGH!" Yusuke, Meagan and Hiei were suddenly strung up by their ankles in toilet paper cocoons.

Eunice popped out from behind a trashcan. "YES I GOT THEM! I GOT….them…oops….ha ha ha?" She saw the three hanging.

Hiei ripped out of his cocoon and ran off towards the mansion to get the muzzles.

Bursting through the doors, he started to rummage in the many broom closets. Kuwabara walked by and stopped walking out of sheer curiosity.

"Hey Hiei. Whacha doing?" He munched on his Cheetos.

"Getting the muzzles so that we can stop those three from getting molested by gays." He looked up at the sound of falling Cheetos. Kuwabara was running off in the clubs direction.

He burst though the door screaming, "I'LL SAVE YOU VANESSA!"

The Trio looked up in shock. Their "captives" leaped out of their arms and ran out screaming.

"AHHHHH! SAVE US FROM THE UGLINESS! ITS HORRIBLE!"

The Trio's gazes quickly became glares.

"You are one dead fucker, Kuwabara." Carinne whispered maniacally.

Ten minutes later, a thouroughly beatup Kuwabara came crashing through the entrance.

"JUMP THEM NOW!" Yusuke, Meagan, Eunice, and Hiei jumped the exiting Trio and muzzled them soundly, which was a good idea considering the fact that Carinne was still riding on her wave of sexual tension and was snapping at every one. (literally)

-o-o-

Finally managing to drag their drunken friends home, they managed to take the needed blood. They were all a little freaked by the night's events but decided that they would hold their silence. I mean, what were they supposed to say? We went chasing after our friends who were straight girls turned into gay guys and happened up on them doing acts with some other random gay guys! Eyah. If they wanted to get humiliated for the rest of their lives…pfft.

By the end of the day, Kurama had gotten the antidote formula. Using the extra syringes, he injected it directly into their blood streams, so that the medicine would take effect faster. The Desitinies who were not drunk and asleep, quickly became unconscious.

When they next woke up they found that they were back their normal, crazy, less hormonal, female selves. While Carinne, Oliva and Vanessa were lamenting that the change had lasted for only a couple of days, they were all relieved that their lives could go back to it 'normal' pace.

**FIN**

* * *

1 Olivia and Carinne have had an intense fear of doppelgangers ever since they read Goodnight Moon by **Uzumaki-sama**. It freaked them out really bad. Still, if you are willing to read very good, angsty, yaoi-full Kingdom Hearts fictions then you should check out her stuff. Goodnight Moon is best read in the middle of a dark and stormy night. Or just a dark night in general. olivia; just be warned you may never be able to sleep again.

2 Within our group, we nickname ourselves our favorite characters from Furuba. Olivia is Hatori, Vanessa is Shigure, Carinne is Ayame(they are the Mabudachi Trio), Eunice is Hatsuharu, and Meagan is currently undecided.

3 Olivia and Carinne act very…cozy even thought they are perfectly straight.

4 This is based off a real topic we discussed during lunch. Carinne asked everyone what their sexuality would be if they were guys and as expected the Mabudachis said that they would all be gay(coz there are way to many hot bishies in the world XD) and Eunice and Meagan said that they would like the stay girls and or would be straight.

5 In the Chapter Black saga of YYH, there was a time where Botan used this sort of "doggy whistle for demons" in an effort to try and locate Hiei. She needed his help to try and rescue Yusuke form the newbie psychics.

Carinne: YAY! I FINISHED IT! Okay so its not as long as before my computer ate it but hey at least I got it done Olivia. Anyways, this chapter should give you a good idea as to how crazy and freakish and just plain random I am. _Sigh_ Okay, review, ne?

**Olivia: **My turn! Yay! This gets the award for the loooongest chapter in the Destiny Saga Chronicles! XD Cinnamon brown locks, ne Aaya? -grin- Good job on the chapter Aaya! -glomp-


	16. Bonus: Our Song

**This is me….not Olivia. She is in Hawaii at the moment and I thought that is should update for her. Just so you know…I am Vanessa. Me and Nissi were bored in guitar class so we wrote this little song. Please enjoy this little masterpiece…

* * *

**

**On Top Of Old Cheese **(goes to the tune of "On Top Of Spaghetti)

-On top pf old cheese, all covered in sludge,

There stood little Hiei, all covered in fudge.

And then Nissi ate him, for she didn't know,

That little poor Hiei, was the size of a toe.

-Then Yusuke sneezed, and out came some snot,

Which fell on Olivia, who is no longer not,

Here with us now, cause she eaten up,

And it now walks on two legs, going "wuz up?"

-Then a rabid polar bear, came into the scene,

Who then pushed poor Meagan, into a stream.

-Koenma got sucked, into his stupid little binky,

And so we took it, and gave it to a baby named Pinky.

-Nissi found giant cheese, and went into a haze,

She crawled in its hole, now lost in its maze.

-Then poor old Yusuke, who was eating a nut,

Was just sitting there, when he got squished by a butt.

-After the roses, went up in flames,

Kurama was hit, and run over by trains.

-Then after the cow, went "MOO MOO MOO MOO,"

Vanessa was stuffed in an envelope, and mailed to Peru.

-In Final Fantasy, Vincent was dead,

So Carinne yelled, and exploded her head.

-Then Kuwabara, the big stupid goof,

Said, "I'm all alone…" and then…POOF!

-Alex just sat there, staring into space,

And yes, this verse does not rhyme.

**

* * *

There….all done. Just for the record, some of that stuff was put in because it rhymed. Everyone, except me, nissi, and Alex, basically died. We were very bored…so….yeah…I hoped you liked it…**


	17. Bonus: Dreams

Hello to all of olivia's dedicated readers! As you have probably guessed, this is the awesome Vanessa! YAY! Well...this is just something to let you all know that Olivia will be unable to update for a while. Why? Well, first her computor exploded, and thenafter her dad fixed it...it got a virus ten minutes later. So...yeah. When she finishes writing her chapters by hand(which may take a while), then i will post it. Sorry for the inconvenience. So...for your entertainment...i will tell you a disturbing dream. it took four nights to complete...which was odd...so...yeah...ENJOY!

* * *

**Part One**

It was a time of war. Dragons are everywhere, killing everybody and taking over the universe. All hope is gone. Who are the heroes who are going to save us all? THE FIRE SPITTING CHICKENS! With their loyal riders, they kick off to meet the dragons. One brave chicken steps forward and spits a very nasty piece of spit at the dragon. STOMP! CRUSH! The chicken is gone and blood covers the dragons rather large foot. "I know how to defeat the EVIL," one knight(?) screamed. He charged at the beast. POOF! an average garden hose appears out of nowhere. SPRAY! "ARRRGGGH! IT BURNS US," the dragons scream. "YAY," the chickens cry. The knight quickly tries to spray the beast, but the nozel has changed. Just as he got it right, SPLAT, he is gone.

-scene change-

Flying through the air in her small, high speed airplane, Vanessa is making ducks in the clouds. One of her wings smashes into tiny bits. Down Vanessa falls on to and island that is only as big as that Statue of Liberty is wide. She is...unharmed. "Vanessa!" A familiar voice is heard nearby."Vanessa!" Vanessa turns around for she thinks it is...no...it IS Nissi. "Vanessa, look. Free scones."

-End Part One-

**Part Two**

"Vanessa, look. Free scones." "YAY SCONES," the two girls cry. BOOM! out of nowhere, the island turns into a rollercoaster theme park.They run to it, ready to be stupid.They ride ride after ride after ride. Eventually, the fun gets overwhelming."AHHH! THE FUN! IT BURNS," they cry, diving into the ocean that surrounds them. Shark Theme Song Begins "Do you hear that Nissi?" "Yes, as fast as you can head back to shore...NOW!" But they are too late. CHOMP! And down they go. Olivia is staring at them. "Scones anyone?"

-End Part Two-

**Part Three**

The three reuninted girls sit there munching on their scones. A caffine high Carinne pops her head in through one of the gils. "LET US SWIM FOR OUR LIVES!Or do you want to get fat eating scones. "Swimming sounds like fun." Out they go. They find land nearby. They head for it. In the distance, agiant milk carton is being poured, and spilt. They keep swimming. They will keep swimming until I wake up in the morning.

-End Part Three-

**Part Four**

They finally reach land. POOF! Meagan joins them. Carinne is having a seizure. BOOM! Her head explodes. POOF! Meagan is gone again. POOF! She is back. She is perfectly normal, except for the fact that her arms and ears have switched places(lol...she hasarms coming out of her head). Nissi then walks over and starts to poke carrine in the place where her head used to be. Olivia and Vanessa just stare at them...very disturbed, but laughing their butts off. This is where it ends because i woke up to pee

-End Part Four-

* * *

That dream took four days to finish. Olivia is very, very sorry, and is watching Naruto at the moment. SHE SUCKS. Well...hoped you liked 


	18. Christmas Special: Island

**Everyone...I...am...so...SORRY! T.T I know I haven't been updating and even though I have a lot of reasons for this I still feel SO BAD! TT.TT Ah, I just want to die. First I was gone on vacation, then buried under homework, then Christmas Break started, then my computer crashed, and when my dad got it started again it caught a virus. T.T The world hates me. Well here is a little bonus chapter, not really part of the story, but it could be, I guess. The real story will continue after this chapter. **

**

* * *

Christmas Special: The Island**

"Just where are you girls going?"

Kurama and the others gather at the door of their mansion as the five Destinies run out with towels and umbrellas and coconut shaped cups. They turn and flash him a mischevious grin, asking if he would like to come along with them. Quickly he shakes his head no, backing away slowly as to not provoke the girls more than necessary. They send their offer among the others, who also run. The last of them is Botan, who came to inform the group of what has been happening in Spirit World. Her violet eyes watch them from her hiding spot behind the door, and her blue hair flashes as she turns to find a better refuge. The girls shrug and place their hands on Meagan's shoulders as to allow her to carry them from place to place. First stop, the middle of the ocean. Meagan's eyes open wide as they appear above the surface, hovering just a moment before crashing into the salty water beneath them. They are instantly soaked.

"Great, Meg," Olivia spits out the large amount of seawater from her mouth. "Perfect landing."

"When you try it, then you can chastise me."

The others surface the next moment, hair dripping and eyes clamped shut. Off in the distance three islands float atop the water, waves crashing lightly onto the shore. Vanessa shoots from the water, swiftly transforming into a bird and fluttering off towards the islands, leaving the others to float in the water a while longer. They can still see the mainland, though it is hazy, and are searching for an abandoned island on which no one has ever set foot. These ones don't seem to be too promising... Vanessa flutters back and plops into the water shaking her head. Tourists everywhere, as she puts it. Time to try again. They place their hands on Meagan's shoulder once more, allowing her to teleport them further out into the ocean. When they land, they manage to hit the hot sand of an island; so this time instead of swallowing seawater they end up with mouths full of sand. Perfect.

"Meagan..."

"Where are we?" Nissi sits up, btrushing the sand off of her arms and legs. "Think we made it to a secluded enough place?"

The island certainly looks secluded enough. All the girls can see for miles around is the ocean, and the endless blue sky. The mainland is nowhere to be seen and there are no boats, smaller ships, airplanes, or any other forms of technology that the girls can see. Happily they turn to face the other side of the forest. The abundance of trees astounds them; five feet into the forest and they probably won't be able to move around very much. High above the trees sits a mountain, the top covered slightly in snow. Their eyes go wide as they think of all the trouble they can cause up there. A minature avalanche sounds like fun... For the moment though they are going to relax on the beach. They spread their towels, which are now soaking wet--their umbrellas were lost in the water--and lay on them to dry themselves. No use running through the forest dripping wet and likely to catch cold.

"Mm...this feels nice."

Carinne stretches on her towel, shading her eyes from the hot sun. They sigh, falling lightly into a deep sleep that carries them through several hours. They only awake when a large explosion far off into the distance sounds and shocks the girls out of sleep.

"What's going on?"

"Look!"

The five turn their eyes towards the top of the mountain, from which dark smoke is circling. _What the heck...? _They grin, happy to have a chance for adventure.

"Lets go, eh?" Carinne drags her friends into the forest, immediately becoming covered with lots of little scratches from the trees. "Onward!"

"Aaya, don't get carried away..." Olivia sighs.

The forest becomes thicker by the second, making it harder for the girls to move at all, much less side by side. They retreat to single file, with Nissi in the lead. As she is the smallest, she can slip through the branches and find the easiest places for the others to move; she's good at getting through places. Just as she is leading the group through a particularly difficult spot, her foot catches on a thick root that is sticking up from the ground and she goes tumbling. The ground cracks beneath her, revealing a large pit with pointy spears sticking up from the bottom. Shrieking, she grabs hold of Meagan in desperation. Meagan, panicking also, grabs Vanessa, who grabs Olivia, who grabs Carinne. The five scream as Carinne catches hold of the edge, hanging on for dear life. Nissi tries to drag herself up the human ladder and pull the others up but just as she reaches out Carinne's hand falls away and the five fall the rest of the way, barely missing the spikes.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Vanessa asks.

"Looks like it!" Meagan replies cheerfully. "So what should we do to pass the time?"

"Perhaps figure out what the heck just happened...?" Olivia suggests. "Nissi?"

"I tripped on a branch."

"This looks like one of those things in a movie. You know: where the hero nearly gets eaten by wild tribal people?" Carinne bounces a bit, testing her strength. "Think we can get out of here?"

"It's pretty deep. And there's no way to climb; no footholes. I say we'll have to wait until someone comes and gets us," Nissi concludes.

"If someone comes."

Meagan slumps in the corner, her shoulder bleeding. The others, unharmed, gather around her in concern. Needless to say, the fact that she was hurt counted out teleportation in any form. In an attempt to further the space they have to spread out, the girls yank some of the thick spears up from the ground and toss them to the side, yanking all of them out by the end of an hour. With nothing else to do the girls simply sit...and sit...and sit...and sit... At last the sun has gone down, plunging the island into a deep darkness of which the girls cannot escape. Vanessa lights a fire ball in her hand, letting it hover in the air and illuminate the space they have. It also provides just a touch of warmth, but is quickly diminished when Vanessa lets it out.

"I don't ever want to do this again," Vanessa informs. "If we're only going to end up like this again."

"I second that."

"Guys...I'm cold."

"Then move closer; we're going to be like this the entire night. I'm going to sleep."

The girls huddle closer together to preserve the warmth, wishing for sleep to take them as easily as it did on the warm beach. They are wishing for those beach towels at the moment... They are about to fall asleep when, suddenly, a flaming torch is thrown into the pit in which they lay. Instant turmoil.

"AAH! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!"

"TRYING!"

"TRY FASTER!"

The girls stamp it out, expectantly looking up at the mouth of the hole as if someone will be up there to help them. What they see doesn't make them feel any better than before. Carinne was right in guessing that this was some trap of the tribal people that might have lived on the island, but the Destinies were wrong in guessing that they would be like those in the movies. They are small, thin, and muscular, though not overly. Their skin is tanned and instead of the spears that are located in the Destinies pit, the five or so persons before them are carrying...guns? _No way... _The Destinies frown at the fact, but it's true. A rope ladder is slid down to them, and in low guttural words the apparent leader of the group gestures for them to come up. They do so, nervous. The guns which the people carry are not too lethal--they've seen worse damage done by demons--but can cause them enough damage to weaken them.

_We need to take them out one by one, _Olivia contacts her teammates. _Slowly and without notice._

_Duh. How? _Carinne looks at them carefully. _Two pistols, two stun guns and a shotgun. Pretty basic._

_How'd they get them? _Nissi bites her lip.

_Nevermind that, lets just stay alive at the moment, okay? _Vanessa smiles. Meagan nods slightly.

The leader approaches them with one of the pistols and presses it lightly against all of their temples, as if to make sure that they know he is in charge of the situation at the moment. The girls do nothing but let the man do what he pleases, which seems to be inspecting them at the moment. He is rather short, almost as short as Nissi, but they know he has a lot of power. They just hope that the other tribe members aren't as _equipped _as the five before them. He presses his fingers to his forehead and says,

"Aoi."

"Is that his name...?" Meagan whispers to Vanessa.

"I think so."

Aoi presses his gun to Meagan's head again. Carinne frowns, _Don't talk aloud. Think it if you have to and Olivia or I will tell it to the person. You're going to get killed._

Aoi leads them through the forest, followed by the four others of his tribe. Presently little huts appear everywhere in the forest, and curious faces peer at them from the trees. They lick their lips expectantly, leaving a very bad feeling in the girls stomach. The little people come from their homes and follow the group up to the top of the mountain, which really isn't a long trip when you know the shortcuts. Soon the girls are facing one of the most beautiful scenes they've ever seen from the top of the mountain. Too bad they can't enjoy the scenery inside the large metal pot they are sitting in. Tribal people from everywhere come and slice their vegetables, throwing them inside the pot. The Destinies clutch each other in desperation.

"Can't we talk this over?" Carinne gulps.

Aoi holds up a particularly sharp, shiny knife.

"I guess not..."

Freezing cold water is then poured into the pot, and a fire is lit under it. It does not seem to do anything at first, but after a moment the Destinies are definately feeling the heat. They jump from one foot to the other to escape the heat but find it nearly impossible.

"IT BURNS!"

Suddenly all the people turn and face the forest as an old woman with wild white hair emerges from the forest. _Vanessa--go. _Quietly, Vanessa slips out of the pot and transforms into Aoi, who had disappeared among the crowd. Sliding carefully up to the man with the shotgun, she holds out her hand expectantly and he places the gun in her hand, smiling. At the same time, Olivia takes control of one of the men with the stun guns and makes him toss it into the forest. Nissi fazes through the pot and takes out another stun gun, while Carinne uses sheer will power to take out one of the pistols. It goes flying and the man has no idea where. Now they are all gone, save one. Aoi's. The girls look at Meagan expectantly, who frowns. _Why me...? _Getting out, she slides through the crowd slowly, searching for the small leader with the last pistol. She finds him now at the front, talking with the woman in his rapid, mysterious language. There's nothing else for Meagan to do but charge him directly, and hope to take the gun out quick. Back in the pot, the other Destinies are waiting for the opportunity to jump out and strike.

In a flash of white Meagan lunges at Aoi and grabs the pistol, trying to wrestle it from his grasp. With wild shouts of joy the others jump from the pot and rush at Aoi, piling on him while Meagan finally manages to take the pistol and toss it.

"We're out of here suckers!"

They latch onto Meagan, who only shakes them off. "I can't teleport, remember? We're gonna..."

"...Have to..."

"...Jump."

They look at the cliff before them, and the water below. Doubt fills them and they all wish there were another way...but there isn't. Turning, the girls run and jump just as the other people come at them with spears. The wind rushes past them, filling their ears with a loud screechy sound. They pick up speed and hit the water with such a crash that the large wave that they create carries them out to see, leaving them to float there in exhaustion.

"We did it!" Nissi waves her arms happily. "We are alive!"

"But we're stuck out here in the ocean with no way to reach land," Olivia sighs.

"I wouldn't say that," Carinne points to the sky.

There, above them, Botan floats on her oar. "I got worried when you guys didn't come back before nightfall. Grab my oar and hold on!"

Doing as instructed the girls grab hold of the oar and hold onto each other as they begin to rise out of the water and into the sky. High enough so that they can't be seen, Botan begins to fly as fast as she can, until the blinking lights of their city come into view. So happy to see it, the Destinies begin to squirm...

...and are very soon falling towards the ground. Botan hovers above them, shaking her head. It is apparent she's not going to catch them.

"I warned you!"

"Materialize your cloud Olivia!"

"I can't; I'm drained!"

"We're going to fall!"

"At least we'll fall on the mansion!"

"We're going to fall through my roof!" Vanessa shouts. "Heck no!"

In mid-air she pushes her friends over so that they are hanging over Meagan's roof. Then she changes once more into a bird and flutters softly to the ground, laughing maniaclly.

"We're not going to fall on my roof!" Meagan shouts, shoving the others again before teleporting. "Well, well--I can teleport again."

"Meagan!"

Now they are hanging over Nissi's roof, and Nissi does the same thing, shoving Olivia and Carinne before attaching her feet to the air and pushing off to catch hold of a tree. Olivia and Carinne swear, unhappy at their predicament. Being psychic, they have no power that could save them from this save for Olivia's cloud, which is currently un-usable. Carinne looks at Olivia with a weird expression on her face.

"You're not going to shove me and then use your cloud power, are you?"

"I would if I could but I'm afraid we're just going to have to crash."

"Then will you take the hit?"

"EH!"

"You know you can't resist," Carinne taunts as she grabs Olivia's shoulders and situates herself so that she will not take any hit of the roof. "You're always too nice to your friends."

"...I hate you, but you're right. You owe me, though."

"Thanks."

They come closer to the roof, Olivia crashing through it with a lot of force as she hits. But before the two can go crashing through the floor, they are caught. By...

"Hiei! Thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Olivia latches onto the said fire demon, completely drained and looking for revenge. Yusuke wanders into the room and pats her on the back, causing her to collapse. The others, in their rooms, do the same. Breathing heavily, the lay on the ground and try to revive themselves, the events of the past few hours running through their heads. _Never again, _they all think.

"Sleep..." they slip into unconsciousness.

Yusuke and the others stand in the hallway smirking and glad they didn't come.

**

* * *

Phew, done. . Wow that was pretty long. But I had inspiration to do it so now all I gotta do is make the Internet work enough to post it. Alright, I'm going to work on that. See you next chapter, readers. Don't forget to review! Ja!**


	19. Training

**Hellooooooooooo readers! I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive. And if you hate me, I completely understand. It's been way too long since I last updated. –pout- But I needed a break, I hit some writer's block, and now I'm back. All part of the profession, yah? We start this chapter with training, and one last little funny outbreak before things get really serious. So without further ado, here's your chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own not Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen**

The Destinies sit in a semi-circle around Yusuke, listening attentively as he explains to them their assignment. After Hiei and Kurama had decided that their vacation was over and they needed to train, they had sat around in the kitchen for quite a while thinking of different techniques that would allow the girls to learn to hit a target without physical contact. Thus they are sitting in the hot sun, burning their butts off, as Yusuke walks around them.

"So what you guys will do," Yusuke says to them, pacing the ground, "is try to hit me with these knives before I touch you. If I touch you, you're dead. Just fall to the ground or something, okay? To demonstrate, we're going to have Hiei try it on me. I wonder how many he can get to hit me?"

Three seconds later Yusuke is on the ground moaning in pain as all eight of Hiei's knives have been stuck into his body at random places.

"Hiei, that hurt!"

"Wow, Hiei, that was amazing!" Olivia and Vanessa take Yusuke's arms and drag him up. "We'll target practice you after we take him to Kurama."

While Olivia and Vanessa get Yusuke his medical attention, the others work on cleaning the knives, so covered in blood they are. Redistributing them as the two come back, the Destinies take up their positions as Hiei stands--in a somewhat bored manner--before them. All at once they attack, throwing knives in random places in the hopes of nailing him at least once. No dice--he dodges them all, leaving the girls to go retrieve them. Now it is their turn to dodge as Hiei shoots among them, trying to touch them. But alas, for all his speed he cannot touch them. For--as they have proven in many a dodge ball game--the Destinies are master dodgers.

"I can't find my other knife!" Nissi shrieks.

Woosh! Slicing the air is the missing knife, thrown expertly by Hiei. Instinctively Nissi brings her other knife in front of her face, blocking the oncoming attack and sending the knife flying through the air; she grabs it before Hiei can snatch it away from her again. From his spot in the tree, said demon smirks, happy that they didn't drop their guards any. Ducking swiftly as another knife comes whizzing by his head, he looks down to see Carinne and Meagan double teaming him. Olivia and Nissi quickly join them. With Olivia attacking his left, Nissi his right, and Carinne and Meagan working to keep his front covered, Hiei has nowhere to move but back. And back he goes. But as he does so, retreating so far back that the greenhouse comes into view, he runs straight towards Kurama, who dodges out of the way.

"Hiei! What are you doing?"

"Training the onnas. Did you heal Yusu--"

He is cut off as Kurama gives a wicked smile before pulling a knife from behind his back and stabbing it into Hiei's stomach. Shocked, Hiei can do nothing but watch as Kurama's pretty red hair changes to bright blond, and his entire figure changes to that of Vanessa's. She pulls out her other knife and stabs it into his arms. Then, eight other knives find eight different parts of his body to lodge themselves in. He collapses to the ground, his shock growing. The four Destinies who had been hiding in the bushes give a wild war cry and abandon their hiding places to dog pile on Vanessa.

"We did it! We did it!"

"Hn. Good job," Hiei praises them as he pulls the knives out. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see Kurama."

"You know what?" Olivia muses. "We should train Dawe, too. He could fight with us."

"Yeah!"

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen Dawe in a while. Whose turn is it to watch him?"

"Hers!"

Each of the Destinies point to someone different, and the five stay in that position for quite a while until the horrible truth dawns on them all. Scattering, they run as fast as they can to where they had set out Dawe's food and water dishes so long ago. The food bowl is beginning to gather dust and the water dish is dry, the last of the water long since evaporated by the hot sun. The girls can only stand in silence, and the silence drags on for quite a while. Then Nissi, pulling herself out of the trance, says the truth aloud, "WE KILLED THE DOG!"

Waving their hands about they slip into normal Destiny panic, running about the mansion wildly. Kuwabara--the first to hear the noise--exits the safety of his room to try to comfort the girls. They pounce on him, shaking him and yelling of their terrible crimes. Expecting some sort of reaction out of him, they wait to be scolded or comforted or anything. But when Kuwabara merely continues staring at them, they move on. In truth their words were so random and jumbled that Kuwabara could not make heads or tails of them, so he cannot be blamed. On go the Destinies, ravaging the house until they come across Kurama. Nissi flings herself onto him, near tears, and tells him of their deeds. He listens patiently, patting their heads on occasion, until Nissi finishes. Then he clears his throat and prepares to console them but before he can the door is thrown open and a loud bark echoes through the house. The Destinies--now in the living room--are completely unprepared as Dawe, very much alive, tackles each of them in turn, licking their faces and drooling all over them.

"D...Dawe?" Carinne gasps as he backs off of her.

"Found him digging holes around my temple." The girls avert their attention from Dawe and focus it instead to the door, where Genkai is leaning against the frame.

"What the hell--? What are you doing here, grandma?" Yusuke comes out of his room and leans over the stair balcony.

"Hello to you too, Yusuke. How is my favorite dimwit doing? Not good, by the looks of it."

Yusuke grins sheepishly, "Training accident."

"Hiei slaughtered him," Meagan whispers.

"And we slaughtered Hiei!" Vanessa boasts, proud of their accomplishment. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to celebrate with some Inuyasha."

She stalks off. Olivia yells, "Wait for me!" before following her. One by one the Destinies retreat to watch Inuyasha, leaving Genkai with Kurama, who promptly invites her to dinner.

-0-0-

After dinner, which had been prepared entirely by Kurama and was delicious, more training ensues. While the boys take turns educating the girls on various tactics they had used in the past, the others catch up on what has been going on with Genkai. The evening is nicely topped as Botan comes flying down to see them on her oar. She brings with her Koenma's greeting and his concern: the Destinies have not come running and screaming to his office for protection in quite some time, and he has been wondering if the boys had finally snapped and killed them. The boys grin at this; they couldn't kill them if they tried.

"It's a wonderful night, isn't it?" Botan stretches in her catlike way, content.

"Lot's of stars," Kurama agrees. "Some of my plants will bloom nicely tonight."

"And we," the Destinies tramp in from training, Kuwabara following them, "are going to study."

"For what?"

"Finals," the Destinies say sourly. (1)

"Well bring your stuff out here!" Yusuke commands. The others second the decision.

So a few moments later the girls are all sprawled out on the sweet smelling grass with their school-books scattered around them. Finals are going to be brutal, even though they are freshman, and they intend to be prepared. Dawe curled up in the center of the five girls, falling asleep quickly. And while the Destinies study they know that in some time soon their life was going to be disrupted as they will be called out to fight some strange demon. And though the Destinies thrive on chaos, for now they are just happy for the peace.

**

* * *

If you hate me, I don't blame you. Hell I'd hate me too, waiting this long to update. Finals are coming up so I should hopefully get a lot of writing done between finishing whatever final I have for the day and moving to the next one. So expect some updates, yah? Well we finally get into the main story. With Nissi's ever wonderful guidance the two of us have concluded that all of our random crazy schemes will go into a completely different story from now on—though of course some will remain in the real stories—and that collection of pranks will probably be never ending, as we will probably continue coming up with things when we're bored.**

**1. EVIL FINALS!  
****  
AND LASTLY, PEOPLE—GIVE A BIG SHOUT-OUT TO MEAGAN. SHE'S LEAVING US IN TEN DAYS. TEN FRIGGIN' DAYS DO YOU HEAR ME PEOPLE? x.X WE'LL MISS YOU ME-CHAN!**


	20. In Which Something Happens To Hiei

**XD I'm so happy I'm passing my classes and now I finally have time to update! I have staved back the mountain of homework with a single pencil and now we come to an important chapter in the story. I shall try to update faster this week since we have Terra Nova testing and the days are supposed to be a little shorter, I think. But for now, on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Yu Yu Hakusho is not mine. Just making it clear.**

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen**

"Ow…"

The Destinies awaken very sore and very touchy. Soon Carinne—who spent the night in Vanessa's room as her own has not yet been established—is in a fight with the blond. The noise is thunderous.

"Don't shove me, dumbass!"

"Make me!"

"You're my slave and you'll do as I say!"

"Shut up! Next time go sleep with your bitch!" (1)

Olivia, since her room is next to Vanessa', pounds on the wall for silence only to have the two come and jump her mercilessly. It is terrible, but the other Destinies avoid that part of the mansion and come down for breakfast. Kurama had to Botan to have Koenma lift the 'vacation barrier'—today the girls are going to school. Needless to say, Kurama is not their favorite person.

They are tired, sore, and drained. Top it off—it is raining. It is supposed to be snowing—meaning that they should be sitting and watching anime with cups of hot chocolate and scheming against each other, not dragging their butts off to school.

"Think anyone at school missed us?" they ask each other as they trudge through the thick and disgusting muck. Silence ensues, answer enough for them.

The ice chills them, sloshing into their shoes and penetrating the thin material of their socks, going right to their feet. Off to their right a black blur shoots past them and disappears from sight, only to reappear again when they are further down the road. Hiei—watching to make sure they actually go to school.

"They trust us so much," Meagan mumbles sarcastically.

A low rumble echoes around them, lighting shines in the distance, and the rain comes down just a bit harder. Carinne lifts her head up with a sweet smile, mentally promising revenge. Their high school—from a distance looking like a normal building—looms over them as they walk closer. And so, sore and soaked through, they start their day.

-0-

Nissi sighs as she walks home alone—everyone else having received detention for sleeping in class—and squirms under the amount of weight she is carrying. (2) The books are not heavy and her shoulder pain had long since faded into a dull ache, but the mansion is still quite a distance away and she is abnormally tired. Luckily their teachers hadn't piled too much homework on them.

Minutes plod on, as do Nissi's feet, and soon she is past the front door and laying on one of the couches in peace.

"Silence," she says.

"Hn. Precious, isn't it?"

Nissi cracks an eye to stare at Hiei who has appeared before her. He has a ragged look about him and she guesses that he's just finished training.

"Kurama sent everyone home," he bobs her on the head. "Where are the other onnas?"

"Detention."

Hiei gives no reply but a roll of his eyes.

"So it's just you and me then," Nissi muses. "Play with my hair!"

Hiei simply walks away shaking his head, ignoring her protests. With just Hiei the house is quiet and it unnerves Nissi a bit, who is used to the noises of her friends blaring in her ears. And so, she plots.

"I'm too tired to do anything elaborate," she sighs as she hides behind the couch.

In her hand she holds a thin piece of string which trails across the room, up the doorpost, and connect to the handle of a metal bucket that is hanging overt the doorpost. While she was hunting for her supplies earlier she had heard the door slam and minutes later a loud ruckus in the forest, and assumed that Hiei had gone back outside for more vigorous training. If that was the case, then he would be back soon. And so she sits, waiting.

Her patience pays off as she hears the door click open. Laughing maniacally she tugs the string and the pail turns downward, pouring a whole lot of vegetable oil onto one Destinies head: Vanessa.

"Wow, it wasn't me," Olivia peers over Carinne, who is doubled over with laughter.

Chaos ensues. After a few blinks to clear her eyes Vanessa furiously begins chasing after Nissi, who doesn't even bother to explain that the trap wasn't for her. Carinne is turning purple under the pressure of laughing. As Nissi and Vanessa circle around again Olivia is at a loss for what to do. In the end she kneels down and concentrates on getting Carinne to breath again.

"Aaah!" Nissi runs outside, Vanessa on her heels, and heads for the forest.

In her panic she fails to see the numerous sings of a struggle, until she trips over a dead body.

"Woah," Vanessa stops dead, staring as Nissi scrambles up.

The body is that of a demon, though not a completely hideous one. Three horns stick up from his hair; his eyes are dark, his skin pale, and the hilt of Hiei's swords sticks out of his gut. Vanessa and Nissi stare around at the scene, taking in the sight. Then they go running back to the mansion.

"They stole Hiei!"

"What?"

"Call everyone," Vanessa commands as she flips out her cell phone.

Soon everyone is assembled and looking worried, ready for the details of Hiei's capture. Kurama presently heads off to the forest in search of clues that could lead them to Hiei's whereabouts. While he is gone Botan comes flying into view—Yusuke had paged her through his make-up mirror—with a worried look on her face.

"Have you found anything?"

Kuwabara shakes his head no, "Kurama's out searching, though."

"If Malia were here we could search for a vision," Olivia muses. "But she's too far away and we haven't trained Carinne enough."

Meagan gives a shrug and looks around at her friends, "So we're basically winging it. Nothing new there."

Yusuke watches the conversation in silence, munching thoughtfully on an apple.

"You do remember that the guy we're eventually going to end up fighting is untouchable, right?" he asks.

The Destinies blink, "Oh yeah."

Botan sweatdrops, _'They're doomed.' _"Perhaps you should equip them with weapons or something."

"I was getting there," Yusuke chides. "You'll all need to pick a weapon or two. They're in my room—go choose."

He closes his eyes and takes another chomp out of his apple, chewing until he hears a small cough. The Destinies are still standing before him, looking a bit nervous.

"What's wrong?"

"Well your room is just a tad bit…" Nissi pauses. "Messy."

"As in it's an absolute pigsty. Go in for us," Vanessa commands.

Five minutes and three trips up and down the stairs later Yusuke has successfully assembled all available weapons before the five awaiting girls. Various swords, daggers, shields and other random weapons lay before them and the mad scramble to get the ones they want begins. Several more minutes pass and eventually each Destiny is content.

Olivia is equipped with a sword, dagger, and a bow and arrow. Vanessa—after a bit of struggle with Olivia—succeeded in winning a rather large boomerang (3) and a sword. Meagan chose for herself two very large swords, both having a rather large demonic aura. Nissi, after a while, chose a large pack of kunai knives and shuriken, to accentuate her wonderful accuracy. And Carinne ended up with a rather large gun and a dagger to help her. Needless to say the Destinies give her a bit of space.

"It's no good," Kurama comes in. "I can't deduct anything from the corpse."

"We could set Dawe on his trail," Kuwabara suggests. "But that would be a bit risky."

Olivia whistles for her dog, "Only thing we've got though."

Dawe comes running, apparently psyched and eager for a hunt. Olivia gives him Hiei's sword to sniff. After only a moment he gives a loud bark and shoots off, the others right on his tail.

"We're all exhausted," Nissi points out as they run, "and we've only had one day of training. How well do you think we're going to fare?"

Her only response is all the creepy grins her friends turn to give her. Before long Dawe has led them to the portal to Makai. The Destinies stop to catch their breath as everyone else jumps through and disappears. The Destinies groan and look up to the sky.

"Someone up there hates us," Meagan growls as she drags her friends through the portal.

-0-

The portal takes them to one of the more populated areas of Makai, which of course is their first problem. The appearance of the Spirit Detective rouses the demons and soon a whole hoard of them are after the group. To avoid fighting, they run.

"Damn it Urameshi! Why do you always have to cause a scene?" Kuwabara glares at his best friend.

"Hate to say it but he's right," Vanessa pants.

"Shut up! It's not my fault!"

Soon they have outrun all but the swiftest of the demons, at which point they turn to fight. Or rather, Vanessa turns to fight. She pulls out her boomerang and makes quick work on sending it off into the small mass of demons, grinning insanely as most of them are sliced in half. The rest flee in fear. As the boomerang circles back Vanessa plants her feet in the ground and catches it, staggering only a little bit.

Dawe paws the ground, eager to go on. Groaning as he runs off, they follow.

On and on they run, until the landscape has changed to that of a low, rocky plain. Across that plain Dawe leads them, until they are at the entrance of a cave. An evil aura pulses around them and the group has no doubt that they are in the right place. Kurama and Yusuke venture in, only to find that the pass curves to the left and trail downward to several large doors: a labyrinth.

"Wonderful," Botan sighs as Kurama calls for them to come down. "Perhaps we should split up. That way they can't possibly catch us all."

The others agree. In the end the teams are as follows: Meagan and Olivia, Nissi and Kurama, Yusuke and Kuwabara, and last—Botan, Vanessa, and Carinne. The teams each pick a door and prepare to enter, but Botan pulls them back. She pulls out the little stickers that tell your current state and hand them around.

"I haven't got enough for everyone, so just write all your names on one."

Soon each person in each group—save the threesome—has to stickers on their shirts.

"See you in the end!"

The groups wave good-bye, yank open their doors and enter, disappearing into the darkness.

**

* * *

Uwaha, I am finished. Sadly this shall be harder to write now since I'm adding weapons but I think I'll be okay. " Nyah, I'm going to watch a movie now. Ja ne, everyone! See you next chapter!**

**-Calismo**

**1. The bitch is me, by the way.**

**2. Nissi does carry around a lot of books.**

**3. Sango-style!**


	21. Enter the Labyrinth

Hello. Carinne here. I'm writing this chapter and be warned, there is some Latin in this chappie. There are translation notes at the end so read those. Well…nothing much to say besides enjoy!

Dislaimer: We don't own YYH. We are only borrowing them to play with. So please don't sue. You won't get much only pocket lint and maybe some gay Skittles which we also don't own but there's this really funny story that happened in Science class there was a manly Skittle and then there was a Skittle with dimples and we named them Eiri Yuki and Shuiichii Shindou and and I'm gonna shut up now…

-o-o-

Hiei opened his eyes to find himself in a dark room. There were candelabras everywhere and a sickly sweet scent was filling the air. He felt dizzy and disorientated as if he had been hit in a pressure point. He looked around slowly, taking in his new surroundings. There were no windows or doors that he could see. The sparse walls were covered with black, silver and deep midnight blue hangings to make up for the lack of anything else. There were some squishy pillows around the room and Hiei found that they were actually quite comfortable.

A sudden movement behind him made him try and look behind him to see what it was. Struck by a wave of dizziness he fell over onto the floor. Looking up as far as his dazed state would allow him, he found himself face to face with a pair of plush leather boots.

/Damn bastard must have drugged me…/ He thought, glaring as much as he could.

"Indeed I have and such language is most rude, child." His voice was silky and cold, sending shivers down Hiei's spine. Getting up as best as he could he found himself chained to the floor by his wrists. Placing a cold finger under his chin, a very beautiful face bent down to look into his eyes. The demon was male with longish, shaggy white blonde hair. He had bright blue-grey eyes that seemed to pierce into ones mind. He was of lithe build and had on black and silver silk clothes that seemed to cling to his body. He aura was very sexual and cold, a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Hn. I'll say whatever the hell I want, you pansy." Hiei spat in his general direction.

"Hm…very feisty aren't you. I could fix that but…I'd rather know your name pretty one." He looked up thoughtfully. After a short pause he said, "Hiei….that is your name yes? It is very interesting that the famed Forbidden Child would be at a temple. But where are my manners. You may call me Nex Vigeo."

Nex stood up slowly, seeming to be thinking deeply. He walked in circles around the chained fire demon. Hiei just stared sullenly at the demon, realizing that this guy was so pretty that he could turn any guy gay. Well, almost any guy; Hiei would hang onto is manliness thank you very much. "Why do we always get the weird guys…" he muttered under his breath. However the underlying message was /Kurama's gonna get hit on. **Again**./

Caisius stopped his pacing, spinning around to look straight into blood red eyes. "Did you just think the name 'Kurama'?"

"You should know just as well as I do that one cannot lie within one's own head." Hiei retorted.

"Actually yes you can. If one is in denial. But that is another matter to discuss at a different time. So you did mention Kurama. The Great Youko I presume?"

"Yes. And since I can't beat your ass now, he'll have to do it for me."

A sinister smile spread across Nex's face. "Ah…how wonderful it will be to see you again Kurama, my old friend." And by the way that he had said the word friend, he could tell that they hadn't left in the best of company. Hiei realized that they were all somewhat screwed over.

-o-o-

Bullets whizzed by, striking at the ugly faced demons that were coming out of the walls. Vanessa's boomerang came flying out of no where hitting the ones that Carinne had missed. The demons were slow and cumbersome, easy targets but threatening all the same. They had discovered early on that their spit burned like acid and caused a numbness in the limb it touched. Thankfully Botan was there to heal most of their minor wounds. But that was one of the ONLY things they were glad to have her for.

Currently, she was nearly flat up against the wall, trembling at how close the bullets and the boomerang were whizzing by her head.

"Can't you please watch where you're aiming you twits!" She froze when Carinne turned on her, pointed her gun near her face and shot a demon that had almost bit off the grim reaper's head. "Wh-wh-wha?"

"Do you hate my aim now?" Carinne shot her a cold glare and spun on her heel, stalking down the corridor.

"You know," Vanessa said, as she wiped some demon guts off of her weapon, "she wouldn't be so pissed if you actually helped out some, besides healing us."

"Yeah well, what the heck is she doing here with us anyways? We don't even know if she is the same as you guys. She could be a regular human! Don't you feel even the least bit uncomfortable with the fact that she might get killed?" Botan pointed in the general direction Carinne had went off to.

"…I'm more uncomfortable with the look she's giving you right now." She nodded over Botan's shoulder. Carinne had a very evil look on her face that swore a very slow and painful death. "Do you think she's PMS-ing?" Vanessa tapped at her chin thoughtfully.

Grabbing the front of Botan's shirt, Carinne started the drag her down the left adjoining hall way. "Come on let's get moving, this place isn't stable. And I'm not PMS-ing for your information."

Vanessa sweatdropped. "Just throwing ideas as to why you are so…ticked off." She ran up smiling and slung an arm over her new friend's shoulder. Using a tone that betrayed her smiling face she said, "What do you think is up with this labyrinth?"

"I dunno, but its giving me the creeps. I'm just hoping that the others are okay. Oh, damn." She swore softly as she heard Botan, who was being dragged by her shirt, hit a switch and more demons came out.

Drawing their weapons once more, Vanessa idily commented, "I bet they're having better luck than we are."

"No duh."

-o-o-

**BANG BANG BANG BANG!**

Meagan and Olivia jumped in surprise. They had only been walking around for twenty minutes and already the fighting was starting. They could recognize the gunshots as those from Carinne's gun. Meagan frowned in disappointment. "How come we aren't getting a slice of the action!"

Olivia gave her a look, "Are you crazy? We should be glad that we don't have to deal with that! It gives us more time to find Hiei!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. The midget can take care of himself. I wanna fight something!" She started to jump up and down, brandishing her weapons. They continued on like this for a while until, SQUOOSH!

Meagan tripped on a rope that came out of no where and fell on top of Olivia. Demons that looked like a cross between a wolf and a snake appeared on top of them. They were caught!

"This has got to be the fastest we have ever been captured." Olivia sighed in defeat.

"AWW! NO FAIR!" Meagan just beat her fists on the ground. The demons proceeded in wrapping them in their tentacle-like appendages and taking them to their master through inky black portals. The last thing they heard before the cold of the portal knocked them out, were screams of distress.

-o-o-

"KUWABARA! DUCK!" Yusuke quickly shot at a bat like demon that was going for Kuwabara's head. A few minutes after the gang had split up, the two of them had been attacked nonstop. They weren't tired of fighting, its was just that it was impeding their finding of Hiei.

The two of them ran down the hall, fending off demons left and right. Leaping over a demon and shooting it from between his legs, Yusuke reached a fork in the passageways. A sudden yell behind him made him pause. The floor had collapsed and Kuwabara was falling into the pit!

"Hang on man!" Doing a baseball slide, he snatched at his friend's hand. He grunted in exertion as he tried to pull the orange head up. He almost had him up when the floor gave under his weight and they tumbled into the abyss.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

-o-o-

Meagan and Olivia glared at their escorts. They had been walking around for a while now and they had no idea as to where they were being taken. The air around them was getting colder and colder. They rounded one more corner and the little party stopped in front of a blank wall.

"Captus es hic Vinco." One of the guards hissed.

"Valde bonus. Intro." A cold ethereal voice echoed through the hall. As Meagan and Olivia looked around for the source, a door slowly etched itself out. _Qui penetro mos nunquam reverto ut lumen. EGO animadverto tantum obscurum ut mos sulum alius _was carved along the top of it, and the two gazed questioningly at it.

"What's it say?"

"Do I look like I know how to speak Latin?"

"Who knew demons spoke Latin in the first place?"

"SILENTIUM!" One of the gaurds screamed at them and forced them into the room that had appeared. There they saw a dead looking Hiei on the floor, eyes wide open and glassy.

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia started to scream shrilly. She started to try and break away from the demons and get to her boyfriend. "Hiei! Hiei! Wake up!" When she couldn't get away she broke down, sobbing.

Meagan just stood there, observing the room. She took it all in, trying to find a way out. A fog crept around their feet, wrapping its tendrils higher and higher about their bodies. Dizziness washed over them and they fell on their knees next to the prone fire demon.

"Hello, and welcome to my humble abode." A tall blonde demon stepped out from behind them. Olivia gave him a dirty look as he prodded at Hiei with his foot. "Hm. Such a pretty one…not much I could say about you." An elegant eyebrow arched as he gave the two a nasty smirk. "Now tell me…what are you doing here?"

"To save him and take you down!" Meagan said and gave him her best raspberry. "We have our friends here and we are gonna kick your butt!"

"Hm. You mean these friends?" Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped down from the black abyss that was the ceiling. They hit the ground with a sickening crunch. This time it was Meagan's turn to scream.

"You BAKA! Get up and whoop this guy's pansy ass up and down this place! Come on!" She took off her shoe and hit the poor boy on the head.

"Ow! That hurt! My head is sore enough with out you hitting it!"

Nex looked on in boredom. "Oh my, a lover's quarrel, I remember when Youko and I used to have those. Hm. Always ended satisfactory if you know what I mean. Tea?" A tray poofed out of nowhere.

"Wow. Could your pansy ass get any more pansy-like!" Yusuke yelled. "Where's your manly pride!"

"Hm. I have none at this point. But I think this makes up for it." Snapping his fingers, walls appeared out of nowhere, separating the gang into different cells. "I hope you enjoy your stay. You'll be here a while."

-o-o-

"Oh god. Snap! Run Vanessa!"

Vanessa, Carinne, and Botan were still lost. They had no idea as to where they were and Carinne was running low on ammo. A dagger could only do so much. They had done the sacred "eenie-meenie-minee-mo" and gone though one of the doors they had found. Bad choice as it had led into a room of never ending demons. The entire surface was black and the things kept coming out of nowhere.

"Run where! There's no where to run!" They began to claw desperately at the wall, trying to get some where, anywhere but there. Carinne hoisted Botan's body, up higher on her shoulder, the girl had been knocked out. "We have to break though this wall!"

They began to try and punch their way though the wall when they were sucked in. The girls screamed as icy tentacles wrapped around their bodies.

-o-o-

Kurama rounded yet another corner, back into the same hallway with the same door.

"Why are we going around in circles?" Eunice was a little apprehensive. They hadn't run into anything yet and they had heard all sorts of discouraging noises. Yet, they had been getting nowhere.

"I recognize this place…it couldn't be…" Kurama wasn't paying any attention to the girl. He was still walking at the same pace, muttering quietly to himself. His eyes kept on darting left and right and a cold sweat was trickling down his neck. Something was obviously up and Kurama was too spooked to tell.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks and gave Eunice a strange look. His eyes were glinting with slight panic and he grabbed her arm. Spinning her around he proceeded to walk down the hall way in the opposite direction. After a little while, things weren't looking so familiar anymore. Eunice couldn't tell if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Kurama continued down the new hall way but was stopped by a concerned Eunice. Planting her feet firmly on the ground she refused to move.

"Kurama? What's wrong? You've been spazzing ever since we got here. You know something. Now tell me." Taking in the determined look in her eyes and her stance, he sighed resignedly.

"Look, I can't explain it to you. Not here, not now. All I can tell you is that we need to find the others and get out. Now." He gave her a look and they ran through the door on their left.

It was a garden in there. Hanging vines filled with huge flowers and plants that gave off exotic and wonderful smells. It was beautiful. Just beautiful. Slipping her hand out of Kurama's, Eunice stopped and tried to take it in. She was always into appreciating things like this. Sight was something of utmost importance to her. When asked what sense she would miss the most she answered sight. Eunice loved to take it all in and stare.

But this wasn't a good room to do it in.

It took Kurama precious seconds to realize that he had left his girlfriend behind. He spun around just in time to see that the vines were starting to wrap their way around her body and drag her towards the plants. Yelling in panic he started to run back to her. He clawed at the vines trying to get them off of her. But they began to wrap around him.

He tried to gain control over them, but they wouldn't listen, Kurama was quickly dragged along as well.

-o-o-

okay that's all that I can come up with. So far its like… at the top of seven pages…hm. Not exactly what I was going for. If I kept typing it would be REALLY long and you wouldn't get much more out of this story. It would end in a few chapters…lol. SO this is all I can leave you with. Visit me soon at my link in gaara no suna's profile. We have a more mature co-write up there. Check it out. I have stuff coming as well. Read my Strawberry Gashes fic. Its not that bad if I do say so my self…

Olivia: Are you advertising your writing again?

Carinne: …ummm…yes? I have only around like 20 reviews! I don't feel the love!

Olivia: uh huh.

Carinne: Anyways, I will ask Olivia if I can do the next chapter as well. I have Nex and Kurama's story to tell. That or it will have to wait for later….I dunno. Well, ja ne.

**TRANSLATION NOTES:**

_Qui penetro mos nunquam reverto ut lumen. EGO animadverto tantum obscurum ut mos sulum alius _Those who enter will never return to the light of day. I see only darkness as will everyone else

Nex Vigeo d eath bloom

The dialogue before the long Latin sentences is pretty self explanatory.


End file.
